Zombie Infection
by Mr. Man in the corner
Summary: With zombies raiding the world, the Total Drama cast seeks to survive, with any means necessary. Some will go insane, new romances will form, and not everyone will survive. At the end of each chapter is a QD (Quick time event that can change the outcome of the story.) Have fun reading
1. Chapter 1

TZI CHP 1

**At the end of each chapter will be a Quick Time Event. These will affect the story in some way or another. **

"Welcome to our last season of Total Drama!" Chris announced on the shore of a tropical island. "We are here at Pahkitew Island, where, do to lawsuits, we have added in a kitchen, cabins, and a nice bathroom." Chris pointed over to the following items. All looked good, but the roof was caving in on the cabin.

"This will be our last season, and to make it special, we have brought back everyone!" Chris looked over at the dock as every single contestant from Alejandro to Zoey showed up on the island.

"This is just going to end badly." Blainley said. "Move losers." Amy screamed as she pushed Samey and Sierra to the side. "Does she always treat you like this?" Sierra asked as Samey nodded.

Everyone made it over to Chris who had four circles around him. "When I call your name walk over to this circle." He pointed to the closest one. "Alejandro, Beth, Blainley, Brick, Cody, Ella, Harold, Izzy, Jo, Lighting, Lindsay, Tropher, and Zoey" The following people walked to the circle. "This season's names will be of the winner's team. You will be the Screaming Gophers!" The teens looked at each other.

"Next are Amy, Cameron, Courtney, Dakota, Ezekiel, Jasmine, Justin, Mike, Noah, Sam, Shawn, Sierra, and Staci." The teens walked to another circle. "You will be the Screaming Gaffers."

"On the Team Amazon will be B, Beardo, Duncan, Eva, Geoff, Heather, Leonard, Leshawna, Max, Scarlett, Scott, Sky, and Sugar." Some of the other guys snickered as they watch the team form.

"And that makes Anne Maria, Bridgette, Dave, Dawn, DJ, Gwen, Katie, Owen, Rodney, Sadie, Samey, Trent, and Tyler on the toxic rats." Everyone was with their teams as they looked at Chris.

"The first challenge will be simple, go to the other side of the island, get a key, run back and find out which building it is. There will be four keys, only three works. One to the cabins, one to the kitchen, and one to the bathroom. Once you get your whole team in the building that your key opened, you will be safe. Last team will have to vote someone out.

Everyone ran into the woods, some separating from their teams. Trent was walking by himself when he got to a split in the path. "Which one to take?" He asked himself. "You want to take the one on the left." Dawn said as she appeared next to him. "Why would you suggest that?" he asked as they started to walk. "I just know." She smiled as they walked. Near them were Gwen and Rodney. "Let me guess, that is an Ex." Rodney said as Gwen nodded, "And you still like him. Don't you?" He questioned, Gwen nodded again. "Well come on. We can join them." Rodney said as he dragged Gwen down the left path.

It was about an hour until some people got to the other end of the island. "I got a key!" Zoey cheered as she ran back with her team. The next key was grabbed by DJ, "Let's go team!" he cheered as he ran back to the woods. "Got a key!" Sky said as her team ran back while the Screaming Gaffers looked disappointed and ran to the other side of the island. "What if this key doesn't work?" Alejandro said as they ran down the woods. "Then we will have to do this the old fashion way." Blainley smiled

The first team to the campsite was the toxic rats. "Anne Maria, try the cabins." Bridgette said as Anne Maria tried to unlock the door. "No dice." She said as she tossed the key to Owen who unlocked the kitchen with it. "Everyone in!" Owen cheered as they all ran inside.

"The Toxic Rats are safe from elimination!" Chris yelled over the loud speaker. The other teams made it to the campsite as they were all trying to unlock the doors. "We got one!" Scarlett screamed as she was pushed to the side by Amy, "OURS!" she screamed as her team ran into the bathroom. "Great going Amy." Jasmine said, "At least we will not be voted off the island." Amy said back.

As Scarlett got up she realized that her team was the only team that didn't have a cabin or room. "Looks like the Amazons will send someone away for good." Chris said over the loud speaker.

Everyone was doing their own thing. Trent was talking with Dawn on the steps of the kitchen, Gwen watching them from a far, Anne Maria spraying her hair, Lighting kissing his muscles, Dave reading, Katie and Sadie talking, Duncan carving a skull into a tree, Amy yelling at Jasmine, Samey talking with Sierra, DJ cooking, and others were talking with others on their team.

"So who are we going to vote for?" Eva asked Beardo and B. They both shrugged. "How about Heather, it will be great to get her out first." They both nodded. "First person that needs to go is Heather." Leshawna said as her, Max, and Scarlett walked over to the elimination center. "She cost us the challenge, Scarlett needs to leave." Scott said as he and Heather walked to the ceremony. "We have seen what she did on the other seasons. Scarlett needs to go." Sky told Duncan, Sugar, and Leonard as they went to the ceremony.

At the ceremony, Chris met up with them as he told them the rules. "One by one you will go up here and say to your team who you want out. I think this would spike the drama up." Heather was the first to walk up.

"I vote for Scarlett." She said as she set down.

Eva walked up next. "Heather." She gave a mad look and sat back down.

B pointed to Heather,

Scarlett walked to the front, "Heather."

Max walked to the front. "I have made my evil decision, Heather."

Sugar went up next, "Scarlett, I know what you do."

"Scarlett, you cost us the challenge." Scott said as he sat down.

Duncan went to the front. "I have heard what you have done, so Scarlett."

Sky was next. "Scarlett."

Beardo went next as he made machine gun noises at Heather.

Leonard tried to cast a spell on Scarlett making her 'go away'.

Leshawna walked up and just glared at Heather.

That left Geoff. Geoff walked to the front of his team. "The votes are tied. 6-6. Geoff, the final vote is up to you, who will leave the island tonight. Heather or Scarlett?"

Geoff looked at the two. _It is good to get rid of a threat like Heather early on, yet Scarlett is also evil and cost us the challenge. I think I should go with…_

**Quick Time Decision: Who should Geoff vote for?**

**1: Scarlett**

**2: Heather**

**Alive: **Alejandro, Amy, Anne Maria, B, Beardo, Beth, Blainley, Brick, Bridgette, Cameron, Chef, Chris, Cody, Courtney, DJ, Dakota, Dave, Dawn, Duncan, Ella, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jasmine, Jo, Justin, Katie, Leonard, Leshawna, Lighting, Lindsay, Max, Mike, Noah, Owen, Rodney, Sadie, Sam, Samey, Scarlett, Scott, Shawn, Sierra, Sky, Staci, Sugar, Tropher, Trent, Tyler, Zoey

**Dead: **

I know no death and no zombies. They come into play next chapter. This was just a short 'get everyone to the island chapter' next chapter is when the fun will begin. I am hoping for at least 5 people to do the Quick Time Event for each chapter.

_**These quick time events will affect the course of the story. They may be as little as who to vote for or as major to who to save. It will be a different person who has the quick time event each chapter. If you want to tell me what you want PM me and put what chapter you were reading before I post the next chapter up. For example, put Chapter 1: 1 or CHP 1: 2. If you are a member, at the end of the story I will read out what you put down for your decision, only if you have one for each event. **_

**Read my other stories:**

**Total Hangover- **With the rest of the band missing, Trent and his new girlfriend have to find them. It will not be easy, though. There is a crazy fan-girl, mysteries to unfold, and the countdown till Cody's wedding (In process)

**Total Drama Final Destination- **After a terrible skiing accident being avoided, 12 teens escape death, now death is killing them again, one by one. Can they save each other? Or end up 10 feet under. (Finished)

**Total Drama Final Destination 2- **It happened again, this time with 12 more living teens. Can the others save them? Or will they have a horrific fate. (I will need to finish writing before I will post this story)

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Hope of the Future- **It was a simple rescue mission, save this kid's sister. It changed to the 4 of them saving the world. (In process)

**Total Villainous Island- **A battle with some of the most evil cartoon villains. 16 enter, only one wins the 1 million dollars. (In process)


	2. Chapter 2

Geoff looked at Heather then over at Scarlett. "I have made my decision." Geoff said as he looked up and point over at…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Scarlett.

"You cost us the challenge." Geoff said as Scarlett got up and walked over to Chris. "Scarlett, you are the first one eliminated."

Chris kept on talking as someone crawled out of the ocean and walked over to the teens. "Hey who is that?" Scarlett questioned as the others looked over at the person. "Are you OK?" She questioned as she started to walk over to him. "Hey what are you doing?!" Chris shouted. He stormed over to the person. "We are filming here; whoever you are you need to leave!" He screamed as he pushed the person back.

The person stumbled backwards and moaned. "Hey, is he alright? Sky asked as the person turned its head over to Chris. The person moaned, like it was in pain. "Chris, I think you might have pushed him a little too hard." Geoff said as the person charged at Chris.

The person tackled him to the ground and then did the un-thinkable. It took a bite out of his neck. Chris screamed in pain as Scott pushed him off. "Chris, are you alright?" Leshawna asked as they all got around him. The blood was still flowing from his neck. Chris gagged a little until he went still.

Beardo checked Chris's pulse. He then made a Pac-man game over noise. "I'm guessing it is what I think it means." Heather said as everyone looked to the ground. "Well what about the other person?" Scarlett asked as she felt something grab her leg. "AHHH!" She screamed as she fell and saw Chris trying to grab her face. "HELP!" She screamed as Geoff pushed Chris off. He helped Scarlett up then looked at Beardo.

"I thought you said that he was dead!" Geoff screamed as Beardo shrugged. "Guys, I think we have bigger problems." Sugar said as everyone turned to the ocean. More people where walking out of it. Like the person beforehand. "I think we should go!" Leonardo said as everyone started to run back to camp.

Everyone ran but was stopped by more of the people who have gathered around in the open. "What are these things?" Duncan asked as one of them ran at him. He punched it in the face and they all kept running. "Where do we go?" Leshawna asked as they ran into the closest building. It was the interns' house. They all got to the door and banged on it. "Let us in!" Sky screamed.

The door slowly opened and Billy popped his head out. "Do you guys know what time it is?" He asked as Eva pushed the door back, throwing Billy. Everyone ran in as Scott and B shut the doors. Billy got up from the ground as he rubbed his head. "First, ow. And second, why are you guys here?" He questioned. "Where are the other interns?" Geoff questioned. "They all went out there." He pointed outside, "They are probably dead." Eva told him. Billy went silent for a while, "What is going on?" He asked. "Do you have a TV here?" Scarlett asked as they all went into the living room.

Beardo turned on the TV as everyone gathered around it. "This is the 3rd week of this infection." A black woman who was sitting at a news desk with some paper said. "These things are not human; they are out to kill others." She spoke, "The most effective way to kill these things is to aim for the head, and their bite will make others turn. They are not affected by earth, water, or fire. Stay indoors for your safety." The TV turned to fuzz, "We must have lost the connection." Heather said.

"So then what are these things? Zombies?" Scott asked. "I-I think so." Sugar responded as Billy stumbled backwards to a nearby window, "This is all happening so fast." He said as he checked his head, "I need to rest." As he leaned back, a zombie's hand broke through the window and was starting to crawl in. "AHHHHH!" The teens screamed as the zombie bit Billy's hand, as Billy struggled he grabbed a piece of the broken glass and stabbed it into the zombie's eye. It fell back out the window and Billy ran back to the others.

"He- he bit me!" Billy said as he looked back at the others. Everyone backed away from him, "What do we do?" he questioned with concern in his voice. "We don't know how long this infection thing takes. So I think this will be the best option." Duncan said as everyone walked over to Billy.

With Alejandro, Beth, Blainley, Brick, Cody, Ella, Harold, Izzy, Jo, Lighting, Lindsay, Tropher, Zoey

Because this group was in the fancy cabins, they had a TV which they saw what happened. "What are we going to do?" Beth asked in a worried tone. "This is what we will not do, panic." Tropher said as everyone gathered around. "You heard what happened, it must have taken the zombies that long to walk along the ocean floor to get here." Harold told the group. "We need to get to a higher place, in case they all try to get in." Brick said. "No way am I going to listen to you, we need to find the others." Blainley said as she stepped to the door, "Who is going with me?" She asked as no one even tried to follow her. "Find looks like I am on my own on this." Blainley said as she left them.

"Ok, this sky light can help us get to the roof." Alejandro said as he walked under the sky light. "Who is Sha-first?" Lighting said as Zoey walked up first. "I will go first." She said as Lighting and Alejandro lifted her up. "It is starting to rain guys." Zoey called back down. "Let's get everyone up." Jo said as one by one everyone got to the roof.

As everyone was getting on the roof, Blainley got to the front door. She opened it and hid behind the door as the zombies started to pile in. "That will show them to listen to me." She smiled.

Everyone got to the roof and Lighting was pulling up Alejandro as the zombies ran into the room. "That was too close." Alejandro said as they all looked at the campsite. It was covered with zombies. "What do we do now?" Ella asked, "I don't even think that Izzy has a plan for this." Cody said as Izzy looked around the roof. "Great, we are stuck here." Tropher said as the rain slowly stopped falling. "Well at least the rain stopped." Harold said

With Amy, Cameron, Courtney, Dakota, Ezekiel, Jasmine, Justin, Mike, Noah, Sam, Shawn, Sierra, Staci

Shawn looked outside. "This is bad, this is really bad. My nightmare has come true!" He said as he stumbled backwards. "What is going on?" Jasmine asked. "Zombies, zombies have made it to the camp ground. We need to get to safety." Shawn said as he looked around the bathroom.

"What are you looking for?" Ezekiel asked as Shawn pulled at a loss brick within the foundation. "I'm finding us a way out of here." Shawn said as he tugged at the brick. Others helped him as he got a piece of the brick and then walked to the toilet.

"Someone watch the door. Make sure no zombies walk over here." Shawn said as Sierra watched the door. "Like she can even do well on this simple task." Amy said, "Why are you like this?" Sierra yelled. "Because you are friends with my sister and not me." Amy told her. "Can you girls keep quiet?" Noah asked as the girls looked in the opposite direction of each other. "Cameron, can you watch the door?" Mike asked as Cameron nodded and looked out the door.

With Anne Maria, Bridgette, Dave, Dawn, DJ, Gwen, Katie, Owen, Rodney, Sadie, Samey, Trent, Tyler

"What are those out there?" DJ asked as everyone backed away from the doors and windows. "I don't know, just keep away from the doors and windows." Rodney said as everyone complied. "Let's just stay inside until we hear something on what is going on." Tyler said as everyone agreed.

Everyone was doing something; Anne Maria was spraying her hair, Sadie and Katie were talking, Owen was eating next to Tyler, DJ was in the fetal position, and Samey was talking to Bridgette and Dave. Rodney walked over to Gwen who was sitting by herself, "Growing a little jealous of the two?" He asked as he set near her. "I guess," She said as she looked at Trent talking with Dawn. They both were talking and laughing. "They just hit it off from the start." Gwen said. "Probably because you broke his heart." Rodney told her. "Maybe. Hey, back on the show, you didn't take any responsibility and just fell in love with girls. What happened?" Gwen asked. Rodney leaned back and looked at the roof. "I was an idiot then. The only girls that I really talked to were my sisters and mom. Being on the show and meeting all the girls was just too much for me to take in at one time." He said.

_Bzzzzt_. Everyone in the cafeteria looked at the intercom as someone's voice came on. "Maggots, if you are listing, I am at the main house. Meet me over here and we can make plans to get the boat. Be careful, the zombies are everywhere." Chef screamed over the intercom. Everyone looked at each other. "We have to get to him." Rodney said as Samey walked to the door. "NOT THAT WAY!" Rodney screamed as Bridgette grabbed Samey. "The grounds will be full of the zombies. We need to take another way." He said as he looked back at the roof, "There, we can climb out through there." Rodney pointed.

"Ok, DJ. Help me lift people to the roof." Rodney told DJ as they went under the sky light. "I don't think we all need to go. Just a small group to tell Chef that we are here." Anne Maria told the two. "Anne Maria is right. So who wants to go?" Rodney asked as Tyler raised his hand. "Good, a volunteer." Rodney said as he and DJ lifted Tyler to the roof.

Tyler got up on the roof. "It's clear." He hollered down to the others. "Who is next?" Rodney asked as Trent walked over. "I will go." He said as he was lifted up. "Ok, next?" DJ asked as Gwen walked over. "I will go too." Dawn said as they both were lifted up. "Ok, Dave, do you want to go?" Rodney asked as Dave shrugged and was lifted to the roof. "I'm heading," Bridgette said as she climbed on Rodney and got up with the others. "I will go with them." Rodney told DJ as he and Owen did their best to lift him to the roof. "DJ, keep an eye on the others." Rodney told him.

"Wait, I want to join you guys!" Katie yelled as she and Sadie walked over. "Are you sure?" DJ asked. "Sadie and I discussed about it. We are going to get help." Katie told DJ as he lifted her up. Katie looked back at Sadie, "I will return." She said as she started to walk with the others.

Rodney was leading the group as they were slowly crossing the roof. The rain had stopped, but it was slippery on the roof. "Everyone be careful." Trent said as the group continued to walk. Dave and Katie were in the back. "Be very careful." Dave told Katie as the rain started to fall again. "What is up with this weather?" Katie complained as lighting struck near them.

"Ahhhhh!" Katie screamed as she fell to the left and accidently pushing Dave to the right. Dave screamed as well as they both grabbed on to the gutters on both sides of the food building.

"Help, help!" Both Katie and Dave screamed as zombies crowded under them. "I can't hold on much longer." Dave cried. "I-I'm going to fall! Help!" Katie screamed as Bridgette turned around.

Bridgette looked at the two teens screaming on both sides of the roof, the others were too far to save them; _Oh no, they're in trouble! I need to save them, but they are too far apart to save them both. So who do I save Katie or Dave?_

**Who should Bridgette save?**

**1: Dave**

**2: Katie**

**Alive: **Alejandro, Amy, Anne Maria, B, Beardo, Beth, Blainley, Brick, Bridgette, Cameron, Chef, Cody, Courtney, DJ, Dakota, Dave, Dawn, Duncan, Ella, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jasmine, Jo, Justin, Katie, Leonard, Leshawna, Lighting, Lindsay, Max, Mike, Noah, Owen, Rodney, Sadie, Sam, Samey, Scarlett, Scott, Shawn, Sierra, Sky, Staci, Sugar, Tropher, Trent, Tyler, Zoey, Billy (Infected)

**Dead: **Chris

I know, you guys wanted Scarlett to die, but this QD was just a test to get you guys understand of what will happen. Now this next QD will choice who will die. If this wasn't the choice that you wanted, I will maybe make another story where it is the other decision. But not till after I am finish writing this story.

With some of the character development, I am a big fan of Dent. Also I thought that the story would be better if Rodney would take charge of stuff. My friend decided to get Billy in the story so I added him to help the first group. What is going to happen to him? Who will Bridgette save? Will Gwen tell Trent? Find out next Tuesday.


	3. Chapter 3

Katie and Dave both held on as the gutter broke on both sides. Bridgette ran and grabbed one person by the arm as they both let go of the gutter. The other person fell and screamed as the zombies started to rip that person apart.

Rodney ran back over to Bridgette and helped the person she saved up. "You saved me." The person said. Bridgette smiled, for the person she saved was…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Dave.

"Y-you saved me." He said as Rodney got grabbed their arms, "No time, Katie made the perfect distraction for us to leave." He said as they all jumped off the roof and ran into the woods. "Be careful, it is too dark to see anything. Stay together." Trent told everyone as they huddled together and walked deeper in the woods.

**With DJ, Owen, Sadie, Samey, and Anne Maria**

"What was that screaming?" Samey asked as everyone looked outside to see someone fall from the roof and onto a group of zombies. "KATIE!" Sadie yelled as she ran to the door. Owen and DJ grabbed her, "Don't go out there, you will let them in." DJ said as Sadie watched her best friend's intestines get ripped out from her stomach and into the zombies' mouths.

"We could have saved her." Sadie said as they regrouped in the middle of the cafeteria. "There wasn't anything we could do." Anne Maria said as Sadie put her head down on the table. "It was my fault, I convinced her to go with the group." Sadie cried. "It would have been best for her to go either way, the more people, the better chance they had to survive." DJ said as they all sat down at the same table. "She would want you to live." Samey told her as Sadie looked at the now dead best friend. "She would."

**With Amy, Sierra, Cameron, Mike, Noah, Ezekiel, Shawn, Courtney, Sam, Staci, Justin, Jasmine, Dakota**

Shawn walked into one of the stalls and used the brick to hit one of the toilets. "Continue to keep watch." Shawn told Cameron as he hit the toilet. "I want you guys to find more stuff I can used to hit this toilet." Shawn said as everyone ran around the bathroom. "What are you doing Shawn?" Jasmine asked as Shawn hit the toilet again. "I'm getting us an exit." He said as pieces of the toilet fell off, "Why don't we just climb to the roof?" Jasmine asked.

Shawn put down the brick and looked at her. "We would be stuck if we go up, dead if we go out, so the only option is down." He said as he went back to hitting the toilet. "Any zombies?" Jasmine yelled over to Cameron, "None of them have noticed yet." Cameron yelled back.

**With Alejandro, Brick, Izzy, Beth, Jo, Harold, Tropher, Ella, Cody, Zoey, Lighting, Lindsay**

"Is there anything we can do?" Beth asked as they all looked around. "Nothing, I don't see anything that can help us here." Harold responded.

"We are goners." Tropher said as he looked at the massive crowd of zombies at the foot of the building. "There is no way down, and no way to get to Chef." He said. "There is always a way out." Cody told the group. "When Chris threw challenges at us, did we just give up? NO! We continued to fight because we all wanted the million, now think of this as a challenge but the million is our lives." He cheered.

"Cody is Sha- right. We can't give up." Lighting said as they all got up. "We need a plan." Jo told the group as they all began to brainstorm.

**With Scott, Duncan, Billy, Scarlett, Eva, Heather, Geoff, Beardo, Sky, Leshawna, B, Sugar, Max, Leonard**

"Is this really necessary?" Billy asked as Duncan finished tying him to a chair. "If the news lady is correct, then you might turn." Scott told him as Duncan walked back with the group. "So what, we are just going to sit here and wait to see if he will turn. What about Chef? We need to go to him." Leshawna said.

"We need a plan first. We can't just go into battle with just one spell. We need multiple spells to stop these creatures." Leonard spoke. "Or we could use an evil invention! HAAHAHAHAHA" Max laughed.

"Guys, we need to think of something before them zombies break down the door." Sugar said as Sky looked back over at Billy. His head was down with his hair covering over it. "Billy?" Sky slowly asked as the others continued to argue with each other. "Billy are you still alright?" Sky asked as she walked over to Billy, she reached her hand out and was almost touching him when Beardo grabbed her and pulled her away from Billy as his head shot up and tried to bit her.

"Guys, Billy turned!" Geoff said as everyone looked at Billy. B then pointed at the door as it started to break apart. "They are starting to break in!" Scarlett warned them.

Eva turned to the group of Scott, Duncan, Scarlett, and Heather. "You all know what needs to be done. We need a distraction." Eva told them. "Who should we trick?" Scott asked. "My votes on Leshawna, they can make a meal out of her." Heather said. "Leshawna can still be of help to us." Duncan told her, "I suggest Leonard. He seems worthless." Duncan said. "Don't forget about Max, he can't even find his way out of a wet paper bag." Scarlett warned the group.

"I agree to trick 'magic by'" Scott told them. "Well we should trick Max." Eva told them. Scott, Eva, and Duncan continued to argue as Scarlett looked at Heather. "It will be your final say, you haven't voted." She said.

Heather looked at the group. _The two most likely people here to trick are the stupid ones, so mainly Leonard and Max. The only question is which one should we trick? _

**Who should Heather trick?**

**1: Max**

**2: Leonard**

**Alive: **Alejandro, Amy, Anne Maria, B, Beardo, Beth, Blainley, Brick, Bridgette, Cameron, Chef, Cody, Courtney, DJ, Dakota, Dave, Dawn, Duncan, Ella, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jasmine, Jo, Justin, Leonard, Leshawna, Lighting, Lindsay, Max, Mike, Noah, Owen, Rodney, Sadie, Sam, Samey, Scarlett, Scott, Shawn, Sierra, Sky, Staci, Sugar, Tropher, Trent, Tyler, Zoey

**Dead: **Chris, Katie, Billy

The last QD was a good one. It was about 50/ 50 until I started to write on my computer. Then Dave's votes went up by 1. I am just going to warn all of you readers, it is only going to get harder from here on out. Hope you choice wisely.

When I made this story and all of the QD's, for some reason this was one of the main ones to me. Probably because this was my first one, maybe because I planned this as the first persons death. Who knows?


	4. Chapter 4

Heather looked at the two idiots. "I have a plan." She said as she told the other villains. Scott walked over to the group. "Guys, I checked around the house. There is a back that I didn't see have any zombies around it. Come on!" He said as B, Beardo, Duncan, Eva, Geoff, Leshawna, Scarlett, Sky, and him ran out to the back. Heather stopped Max and Leonard before they followed, "I need you guys help." She said as she told them the plan.

"Do you think it will work?" One of the two asked as she nodded and ran to the others with the other of the two. "Ok, looks like I'm going to have to do this on my own." The first one said as the door started to break down. The zombies broke the door as they saw…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Leonard. He had an open dictionary as he was waving his hand in front of the zombies. "Ariticas, mon suticas." He chanted as the zombies continued to walk forward. "Uhhh, sumton quentis." He screamed as the zombies backed him into a wall. "Hambrew simpatico." He screamed as the zombies grabbed him and started to rip at his flesh. "AHHHHH!" Leonard screamed as the group of teens ran out the back.

Max and Heather ran back out to the others. "Everyone here?" Geoff asked as they all looked around. "Where is the wizard kid?" Leshawna asked. "Yeah, where is Leonard?" Sugar questioned. Just then they all heard the screams of Leonard back at the house. "You didn't." Leshawna glared at Heather, "He insisted that he stayed." Heather told her as three zombies stumbled its way around the corner.

"Guys, I think it will be best if we RUN!" Sky screamed as they all ran off in different directions.

**With Alejandro, Zoey, Cody, Ella, Brick, Lighting, Lindsay, Tropher, Izzy, Beth, Jo, Harold**

The group looked at the screaming teens run across the courtyard. "Who is that?" Harold asked as everyone now had their attention on the group running. One of the teen was grabbed from behind and was attacked by the zombies. More zombies crowed around the teen as the others ran some into the woods and others climbed on roofs.

"Who was sha-grabbed?" Lighting asked as everyone tried their best to look at the dead body. "I can't really see who it is." Brick told them. "It was someone that was buffy." Izzy said as she tried her best to extend her stomach. "So someone that was slow." Jo pointed out. As the teens were discussing, Tropher and Ella looked closer to the dead body. "I think you know who that is." Tropher told Ella, "Yes, I can clearly see that body. I have tried all this time to become her friend, but atlas; we never were till the end." Ella said as Tropher nodded, "She was a good person when you got to know her." He said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

Cody walked over to them, "I'm guessing you two know who just got killed." He asked as Zoey joined them. "Yes, it was Sugar." Tropher said as Cody nodded then looked at Ella, "Cody, I think those two need to say their final goodbyes." Zoey told him as they walked back to the group.

Tropher looked at Ella and she looked at him. "Not everyone is going to make it." He told her, she slowly nodded. "I just wish that we will." She said as Tropher helped her from the ground. "I will make sure that you will stay safe." He told her.

**With DJ, Owen, Sadie, Samey, and Anne Maria**

The group was sitting at a table, "Do you think the others got to the shack?" Samey asked as they heard noise on the roof. "Shhhh, I think they might have gotten to the roof." Anne Maria said as everyone hid under some of the tables. A figure fell from the roof and in front of DJ. "AHHHHH!" He screamed as he fell back and fainted.

"Well, at least I know that you're safe." Scott said as he rubbed his ears. "Scott? Heather? Duncan?" Anne Maria questioned as Scott stood up and Heather and Duncan jumped down from the roof. "Hey guys, where are the others?" Duncan asked looking around. "Where is Courtney?" He wondered.

"Courtney's team is at the stalls and the others left through your entrance." Sadie told them. "Is there anyone dead?" Heather asked. Sadie looked away as Owen told them the news. "So far we only know about Katie." He told them. "What about you guys?" He asked. "Four so far." Scott said. "Chris, Billy, Leonard, and Sugar." He told them.

"Well looks like you three will stay with us here." DJ told them as Scott and Duncan took a seat. "Is there any way out?" Heather asked as Samey pointed up. "Well then. Guess we will be here." Scott said as Heather took a seat.

**With Shawn, Jasmine, Justin, Dakota, Sam, Mike, Cameron, Sierra, Amy, Noah, Ezekiel, Staci, Courtney **

Shawn hit the toilet one last time as it fell apart and showed its way to the sewers. "We have got our way out." He smiled as he looked back at the others, Jasmine was freaking out. "I ain't going down there Shawn; you know how much I hate tight spaces." She said as she slowly walked back.

"Jasmine, you have to. We all need to." Shawn told them, "You kidding? Sam and some of the others can't fit in there." Dakota told Shawn as she stood next to Jasmine. "And I'm staying with Sam." She said as Staci and Sam joined them. "I'm not joining you guys, that sewage will do terrible things to me." Justin said as he stood with the group.

"Fine, you can try to get to the roof, but it is at a difficult angle. That is why I didn't try to get to there." Shawn told them as he walked over to the path to the sewers. "The others will be with me, and be careful, always have a buddy." He said as he and Sierra went down, followed by Courtney and Amy, Cameron and Mike, and then Noah and Ezekiel. "This is just going to be great." Noah said as he hopped down.

**With Rodney, Tyler, Dawn, Bridgette, Gwen, Dave, and Trent**

The group hid behind trees as they slowly yet steadily made it to the shack. "Let's try to find a way in." Rodney told the group as everyone started to walk around the shack.

Tyler, Bridgette, and Dave walked over to the front door of the shack, "No good." Tyler told them. "Maybe we can find a window?" Dave asked as they continued to look around the shack.

Rodney and Gwen walked to the back of the shack. "There is no back door." Rodney said as they were feeling the side of the wall. "Where to now?" Gwen asked, "Maybe we can regroup to find an entrance." Rodney told her as they walked to the front.

Trent walked to the side of the shack, "Maybe Chef has a ladder around. I can get to the roof with it." He said as he walked into the shed. Trent looked around till he found a ladder, "There it is." He said as he walked over to it. He grabbed the ladder and turned around.

Dawn was walking past the shed. "AHHHHHH!" she heard screaming as she ran into the shed to see Trent struggling with a zombie on him. "Trent!" Dawn screamed as she grabbed a nearby hammer and smashed it into the zombies head. Trent threw the dead zombie off of him as Dawn helped him up.

"Are you OK?" She asked as she saw that Trent was still panting. "Ye-yeah, I'm fine, thank you." He said as he leaned back on the table. "What happened?" Dawn asked as she put a hand on Trent's shoulder. "I was getting a ladder to get to the roof, when I was attacked." Trent said as he looked at Dawn. "I'm so glad that you aren't hurt." She said as she leaned in closer to Trent. Trent also leaned in slowly as their lips touched.

Rodney and Gwen ran over to the shed as they met up with Bridgette, Tyler, and Dave. "You guys also heard the screaming?" Rodney asked as they walked into the shed. They all saw Trent and Dawn making out as Gwen looked away. "Hey lovers, we still have a problem at hand." Dave said. "Oh, yeah. I was getting this ladder." Trent said as he and Dawn picked up the ladder and walked to the shack.

They placed the ladder on the side of the shack and climbed up. Trent was the first one up, followed by Dawn. He helped her up as they looked out towards the woods; "it was so peaceful in the morning" Dawn said as the others got to the roof. "We can get in through this sky light." Rodney said as he and Tyler opened it as they jumped down, Trent was the last one as he checked his arm, there was a fresh bite mark on his left arm. "I just hope that this isn't what I think it means." He said as he hopped down

When they jumped down, Rodney was grabbed from behind and had a machete placed to his neck. "Chef, Chef! It is us. Survivors!" Rodney yelled as Chef let him go. "Glad to see that there are others still alive." Chef told them. "Have you seen any others?" He asked. "DJ, Owen, Sadie, Samey, and Anne Maria are at the cafeteria, we haven't seen any of the others but Katie, she…" Bridgette lingered off on the rest of the sentence. "People die." Chef told her, "That is just war."

"So what is the plan Chef?" Rodney asked. "The boat is the only way off the island. We need to round up everyone and get to the boat before the zombies take over." Chef told the group. "I'm going to take lead, if anything happens to me," He then pointed at Rodney, "You will be in charge of everyone. Do you understand?" Chef asked as he looked straight at Rodney's face. "Sir, yes sir." Rodney saluted.

"Ok, let's go." Chef said as he opened the front door of the shack and a horde of zombies tried to bust in. Chef shut the door close as Rodney ran over to him and held the door shut. Gwen and Tyler ran and joined them, "We got this." Rodney said as he nodded at Gwen as she and Tyler back off from the door.

"Listen, behind that table is a secret path to the courtyard. I need you all to go down there." Chef said as Dave and Bridgette revealed the path, "Rodney, you know what has to happen." Chef said as Rodney slowly nodded. "What is going to happen?' Gwen asked. "There will be to many zombies at the back entrance, one of us will have to create enough noise to get them over here." Chef said. "One will have to stay as the other will lead the group." Rodney told her. "If we survive then we meet up over at the boat." Chef said.

The zombies banged on the door even harder. "We need to go!" Dave yelled at them. "Gwen, you have to decide, who should lead the group?" Rodney told her a tear rolled down her face, "I-I can't decide." She said as Chef looked at Tyler. "Then it is up to you superstar." Chef said as Tyler looked at the two.

Tyler looked at the two struggling with the door. _We need one of them to open the door. But if that happens then that risks the other ones life. But it will get all the zombies to the front when we sneak out the back. But who should open the door, Chef or Rodney?_

**Who should open the door, Chef or Rodney?**

**1: Chef**

**2: Rodney**

**Alive: **Alejandro, Amy, Anne Maria, B, Beardo, Beth, Blainley, Brick, Bridgette, Cameron, Chef, Cody, Courtney, DJ, Dakota, Dave, Dawn, Duncan, Ella, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jasmine, Jo, Justin, Leshawna, Lighting, Lindsay, Max, Mike, Noah, Owen, Rodney, Sadie, Sam, Samey, Scarlett, Scott, Shawn, Sierra, Sky, Staci, Tropher, Trent (Infected), Tyler, Zoey

**Dead: **Chris, Katie, Billy, Leonard, Sugar

The last QD wasn't even close. Max- 4 Leonard- 8. Now this next QD will determine which big guy will die. Rodney or Chef.


	5. Chapter 5

Tyler slowly looked at the two struggling the door.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

..

…

"Rodney, open it." Tyler said as Rodney slowly nodded and opened the door. "RUN!" Chef yelled as he ripped off the first zombies head with his hands, Rodney ran to the table and tossed Chef his machete. "Thanks kid." Chef said as more zombies started to pile in. "Go, keep the kids safe." Chef said as he ran into the horde of zombies.

Rodney watch as Chef slowly disappeared with the horde. "Good luck." He said as he ran out the secret entrance with the others.

Dave and Bridgette were the first ones out, they waited for the others as some noise came from the woods, "There coming!" Dave yelled as he stumbled back to the entrance. "Wait, no. That isn't zombies, it is…

**With Noah, Courtney, Sierra, Noah, Ezekiel, Mike, Cameron, Shawn**

The group left the others as they went into the sewers. "This place smells." Amy complained as they all continued to walk, they came across a three ways path. "It will be best if we try to find a way out, so stay together in groups." Shawn said as they all split up.

**With Amy, Courtney, Sierra**

"Why did I have to go down a path with you?" Amy scaled towards Sierra, "You didn't have to join us, and you could have gone down another path, or better yet, stay with the others in the bathroom." Sierra told her. "Well someone had to make sure that you didn't mess up something." Amy said back, "What would I mess up? It is just walking!" Sierra told Amy, her voice getting louder.

"Girls, will you please just shut up and keep walking!?" Courtney yelled at them as they continued to walk in silent.

**With Noah and Ezekiel**

"I can't believe this; we were on a boat going to fight against each other for 1 mil, now we have to work together to just live." Ezekiel said as he and Noah walked further on. "Well I can't believe that with all that is going on, we haven't heard from anyone else." Noah told him.

"We don't know if we are the only ones alive, even alive on the planet! Or we can just be some of the millions that are just walking around suffering, waiting for our time to come." Noah raved on. "All of those people who are suffering, isn't there anything we can do to help?" Ezekiel asked.

"I don't know, shot them in the face." Noah said, as a hand shot up from under the sewage water and grabbed Noah, taking him under. Ezekiel grabbed him as he threw him back to see a zombie with no legs take a bite out of his neck.

"AHHHHHHH!" Noah screamed as Ezekiel grabbed the zombie and threw him to the other side of the water. "Noah! Noah, are you OK?" Ezekiel asked worriedly. "Yeah I'm fine, WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?!" Noah screamed as the blood started to roll down his neck. "What do I do?" Ezekiel questioned. "I-I want you to-" Noah tried to say as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Noah, NOAH!" Ezekiel screamed.

**With Mike, Cameron, Shawn **

Mike, Cameron, and Shawn heard the screaming and ran straight over to the noise. They ran to see Ezekiel walking by himself, with his head down. "What happened?" Mike asked, Ezekiel just kept walking. "Where is Noah?" Cameron asked as well, Ezekiel just kept walking.

"Noah's dead, isn't he." Shawn said as Ezekiel stopped. "There was nothing that I could have done." Ezekiel said as Mike put a hand on his shoulder, "We all knew that people were going to die here. It was a risk that we had to take. He knew what might happen." Mike said, "Yeah, like what might happen to us if we don't get out of here." Cameron told them as the four of them continued to walk further down.

**With DJ, Duncan, Heather, Scott, Owen, Samey, Anne Maria, Sadie**

"How are the tables holding up?" Scott asked as he checked around the cafeteria. "It is all safe, no zombies can get in." Anne Maria told him as he looked at the horde surrounding the house. "I guess," Scott said as he sat back down.

"So the others went to find Chef?" Duncan questioned. "Yep, hopefully they all made it." Samey told him. "I hope that we all make it." DJ said.

**With Alejandro, Brick, Izzy, Beth, Lighting, Zoey, Cody, Lindsay, Jo, Harold, Tropher, Ella **

"There has to be something we can do." Brick said as everyone looked at him. "We can't go back the way we came because of the horde down there, and we are 3 stories off the ground, a fall like that can break our legs." Harold told him. "We don't have any weapons either." Tropher told them.

"Well then what do we do?" Beth asked, "Over there, look!" Ella exclaimed as everyone looked over at another roof, "Who is that?" Zoey asked, "I don't know, but I think they are going to try to help us." Alejandro said.

**With Sam, Staci, Jasmine, Justin, Dakota**

Jasmine watched as the other group went down into the sewers. "Ok, so we have to get to safety." Jasmine said as she looked around the stalls. "We can't go out or we will be swarmed." Sam said

"Can't go down because of your fear and our weight." Staci said. "So what do we do?" Justin asked. "Maybe we can go up?" Dakota asked as they looked at an open window. "Ok, we need to get up there." Jasmine said as she walked to the window, she pushed it open and looked to see if she could get to the roof.

"It is going to be difficult to get to the roof. Maybe I can lift someone to the top." Jasmine said as she turned back to the group. "Well you can't lift some of us." Sam said as he realized the last two people left. "I will not let you put my Dakota in danger." He said as he stood in front of her. "And there is no way you can make me go up there." Justin said as he crossed his arms.

Jasmine looked at the two; _these idiots don't even know what risk we are at here. I need to make one of them to check the top. But which one?_

**Who should Jasmine make check the top?**

**1: Dakota**

**2: Justin**

**Alive: **Alejandro, Amy, Anne Maria, B, Beardo, Beth, Blainley, Brick, Bridgette, Cameron, Cody, Courtney, DJ, Dakota, Dave, Dawn, Duncan, Ella, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jasmine, Jo, Justin, Leshawna, Lighting, Lindsay, Max, Mike, Owen, Rodney, Sadie, Sam, Samey, Scarlett, Scott, Shawn, Sierra, Sky, Staci, Tropher, Trent (Infected), Tyler, Zoey

**Dead: **Chris, Katie, Billy, Leonard, Sugar, Chef, Noah


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you know what? Forget this," Jasmine said as she grabbed one of the two, "You're going up first!" She said as she pushed…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Justin to the window, "Why me?" He whined as he put a hand to the window, "Because I told you so." Jasmine said as she lifted him up even more.

"Fine I will go." He said as he lifted himself up. He leaned out the window, unfortunately Justin leaned too far and fell forward. "JUSTIN!" The group screamed.

They all stood there quietly as a hand reached through the window. "Are you guys coming?" Justin smiled as Sam went to him first.

Soon all of the people were on the roof. Everyone looked around, surprised to see that there were others on the roof.

"B? Scarlett? Max? Eva? How did you four get to the roof?" Jasmine asked. "With the help of my evil new assistant, Eva!" Max pronounced as Eva gave him a deadly look of 'I'm going to kill you'.

"Just forget about him, that is what I did." Scarlett told her as she nodded. "Evil assistant, I need your help." Max said as he pointed to the flag pole. "We are going to have that flagpole blown up. It will cause the destruction of the zombies around there and then we can get away." Max said, "Well, how are we going to even get to the flagpole?" Eva asked, "Simple, you are going to sacrifice yourself to get all of us a chance of running." Max smiled at her. "How about this!" Eva screamed as she lifted him up in the air.

"Assistant!? What are you doing?" Max screamed as he was carried to the edge of the building, "What does it look like, getting rid of you!" Eva screamed as Sam and Justin grabbed her and tried to hold her back, "Justin, do it!" Sam yelled as Justin let go and took off his shirt. Eva immediately dropped Max and stared at Justin. "It is so beautiful." She smiled as Max got up.

"So what? I can be better than that." Max said as he stood up, knocking Dakota back which hit Eva who hit Justin who fell off the roof. "JUSTIN!" Everyone cried as they looked at him, he landed on his back, with what looked like a broken leg and arm, the zombies didn't miss a chance for this hunk of a meal to pass up. Soon Justin was gone.

"How dare you!" Eva screamed, face turning red from anger, "It was your fault." Max told her, not even showing the slightest sign of fear. "Your next," She said as she tried to pick Max up again to be stopped by Scarlett, "We need more people alive to better our chances of survival. You can kill him when this is all over." She said as Eva marched away from the others.

**Mike, Shawn, Cameron, Amy, Sierra, Ezekiel, Courtney**

The group found each other and was getting to the exit, "Hurry!" Shawn told them as they ran to the exit.

The seven of them got to the exit to find it swarming with zombies, "RUN!" They all screamed as they ran off in two different groups, one to the left and one to the right.

As soon as they got away, Shawn took a head count. "We got separated from the others, but we need a place that would be safe. Come on!" he told his group as they ran to the closest building.

**Alejandro, Brick, Izzy, Cody, Lighting, Beth, Zoey, Lindsay, Jo, Harold, Ella, Tropher**

The group looked at some others waving at them from across the camp. "Looks like they want our attention." Brick said. "No duh, captain wet pants." Jo said as she did a fake salute. "Ok, it is scary here." Brick wined.

"Guys!" Tropher yelled at the group, they all looked at him as he tried his best to see the group on the roof. "Looks like they are trying to help us." Beth said as everyone looked. "Does anyone know what they are trying to Sha- show us?" Lighting asked them. "I- I think so." Cody told them as he explained it to them.

"Do you think that will work?" Beth asked him. "I hope it does, it is our only way off the roof." Alejandro said. "But this goes against all logic!" Harold exclaimed, "Harold," Zoey told him. "The dead are walking again. Logic has no meaning anymore."

"Fine." Harold said as they all started to get to work.

**DJ, Owen, Sadie, Samey, Duncan, Anne Maria, Scott, Heather**

DJ looked back at the ceiling, "Do you think that zombies can get up there?" He questioned as the others looked. "No, we had to climb to get up to the roof, and I don't think zombies can climb." Scott told him as 3 figures fell from the sky light.

Duncan was the first to respond as he grabbed a pan and smacked one of the figures. "WHOA, WHOA! FRIENDS! FRIENDS!" One of them cried as the group got a better look at the group. Mike and Shawn were standing in front of everyone waving their hands in a defensive way.

"Ok, more people here. But who did we hit?" Samey asked as Duncan looked down to see an unconscious Courtney lying on the ground. "She is so going to kill me for that." Duncan told the group.

**Dawn, Gwen, Bridgette, Dave, Trent, Tyler, Rodney**

"Well, this is a good sign." Rodney said as the group ran out the back to see Dave hugging Sky and Bridgette kissing Geoff. "Leshawna, glad to see you still alive." Gwen said as she hugged her friend. Everyone was greeting one another when the 4th person from the new group got their attention.

"Beardo is right, we need to get going." Rodney said as they walked past Beardo who was jogging in place and pointing down the path. Soon everyone was walking through the woods. Some conversations were starting to pop up.

"So, how have you guys been doing?" Tyler joked. "Well, you know. Zombies" Geoff responded. "Any dead?" Dave asked. "We know about Chris, Leonard, and we saw Sugar being attacked, you?" Sky looked at Dave.

"Bridgette saved my life, but in the cost of another." Dave then paused as he looked to the ground, "Katie and I were about to fall on both sides of the cafeteria when Bridgette grabbed my arm before I fell, letting Katie go." Sky looked at Dave as she put her hand on his arm, "But you lived, that is all that mattered." She said as Dave smiled, "So who else is dead?" Sky asked.

"I think Chef, I ran as he and Rodney were holding back the door." Dave told her. "Chef was in the military, he is probably alive." Sky said as they all walked through the woods till they got to a fence.

"Well, let's stay near this until we get to the ocean." Rodney told them as they creped alongside the fence, "Wait." Rodney told them as they all stopped, "There are shadows up there." Rodney said as he pointed to the shadow figures standing at the fence.

"What do we do?" Gwen asked as they all leaned to against the fence. The group watched as the shadow figures seemed like it looked at them and then waved and ran over to them. "Ezekiel? Amy? Cameron? Sierra? What are you 4 doing here?" Geoff asked.

"We escaped, but we need to get over, now." Cameron said as he pointed at the horde of zombies feasting on a dead body. "Who is that" Tyler asked as they backed up even more. "Blainley, we found her like that. She will distract the zombies, but not long." Sierra told them as she then pointed to the fence, "We need to get over this."

Rodney got to the fence and grabbed Gwen and lifted her up, "Check to make sure that the other side is safe." Gwen hopped down and looked around, "All clear." She whispered back to the others.

Soon, one by one, the others were climbing over the fence. Sierra made it across as Amy landed next to her, the fall from Amy made her twist her leg on the way down. "AHHHH!" Amy screamed as the zombies who were having a feast on Blainley turned and looked at the struggling teens trying to get over the fence.

"We need to go NOW!" Rodney said as his voice grew louder as he tossed Geoff and Bridgette over. Trent helped Dawn and Leshawna over before he started to climb as well. Once on the ground, Trent landed on his butt and looked up to see Gwen extend an arm for him. As he grabbed it, his sleeve rolled up, revealing his bite mark. "Your-" Gwen tried to say but was cut off by Trent. "SHHH! Not here." He told her as she nodded.

Sky, Beardo, and Dave made it across as Rodney was climbing. They all made it down as they looked at the last too. "It is too late for us to climb over!" Tyler said as Cameron was struggling with the fence. "Maybe we can climb under it?" He asked as both of them lifted up a piece of the fence and tried to slip under.

"I'm stuck!" Tyler screamed as he struggled with the fence, "Same here!" Cameron cried in return. Everyone looked as Ezekiel ran closer to them. "Oh no." He exclaimed as he looked at the oncoming zombies.

Ezekiel looked at Cameron and Tyler, both trying to get out from under the fence. "Zeke help!" They were both screaming as the zombies started to get closer. _Come on Zeke, think! I just can't stand here and watch them die! I need to save them, but I don't have enough time to save both, who should I save?_

**Who should Ezekiel save?**

**1: Tyler**

**2: Cameron**

**Alive: **Alejandro, Amy (Injured), Anne Maria, B, Beardo, Beth, Brick, Bridgette, Cameron, Cody, Courtney, DJ, Dakota, Dave, Dawn, Duncan, Ella, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jasmine, Jo, Leshawna, Lighting, Lindsay, Max, Mike, Owen, Rodney, Sadie, Sam, Samey, Scarlett, Scott, Shawn, Sierra, Sky, Staci, Tropher, Trent (Infected), Tyler, Zoey

**Dead: **Chris, Katie, Billy, Leonard, Sugar, Chef, Noah, Blainley, Justin

Not every QD will have people die, some will be one sided as in if you save one, then the other will die, but if you save the other one, he/she will still die.

With Justin, it depended on who lived Leonard or Max, if Leonard lived, then Dakota would die. Some of these decisions will affect others in the aftermath, like the Chef and Rodney, I still have plans for this one. I am glad that y'all choice Rodney to live. This makes the story a little better with him.

Also if you are signed in and have a question, I would be glad to answer it for any of you.


	7. Chapter 7

Ezekiel looked at the two struggling; he ran to the first one and pulled. "You have to help me on this." He screamed as…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Tyler tried to get himself free, "I can't move!" He screamed as the zombies got closer to him. "Help!" Cameron, Tyler, and Zeke were screaming as Rodney and Geoff ran over. Geoff ran to help Tyler while Rodney simply pulls Cameron out as they ran to the group. "You can't let me die!" Tyler cried as Rodney ran back to them, but by then it was too late, a zombie sank its teeth into Tyler's leg.

He cried in pain as a tear rolled down his face, "Tell Lindsay, I love her!" He said as Rodney held back Ezekiel as they all watched the zombies eat Tyler from the waist down. "We need to go," Rodney said, holding back the tears as the group left, heads hung down.

"He was the second." Ezekiel said, tears rolling down his face. "The second? What do you mean?" Rodney questioned. "He was the second person that I tried to save, only to have them die in my arms." Ezekiel told Rodney as they caught up with the group. "Who was before Tyler?" Geoff asked, butting in on the conversation, "Noah, I tried but I couldn't save him. He died in the sewer." Ezekiel told them as they all got to a hut.

"What do you think? Weapons inside?" Trent asked the group as they all entered the hut, Ezekiel waited outside as a guard for the group. Trent, Dawn, Rodney, and Gwen were checking some boxes that were stacked up on some homemade shelves. "Looks like someone had been here for a while, there are a lot of medical supplies here." Gwen pointed out, "This must have been the medics hut, before, well." Dawn stopped there.

"We can stack up on the medical supplies," Rodney told them as he lifted a box and walked outside. Soon everyone was doing the same thing. "We need only the important stuff." Sky told the group, everyone searched the boxes. While searching the boxes, Trent found a gun and immediately put it in his pocket.

"Maybe there are more inside." Gwen said as she, Beardo, and Bridgette ran back in. "Check around." Bridgette said as she went one way, Gwen went another, and Beardo stood at the door. Everything was quite until, "AHHHHHH!" Everyone outside look as Beardo pointed inside and made a police siren sound. Some of the campers knew who screamed. "GWEN!" Rodney and Trent yelled as they ran in there along with Beardo and Dawn.

They ran to the back where they saw Bridgette along the wall while Gwen was on her back crawling away from a zombie that was walking towards her. "GWEN!" Rodney yelled as he ran and tackled the zombie to the wall, "RUN!" He screamed as the zombie took a bit into his neck, "GO!" He looked back at Gwen. She just looked at Rodney, too scared to move. "Trent, get her out of here." Rodney said as a tear rolled down his eye. Trent ran to Gwen and grabbed her as Beardo ripped off a shelf and smashed it into the zombies head.

Trent held Gwen back as she watched Rodney fall to the ground, "Let go of me!" She screamed as she elbowed Trent in the gut to let her go as she ran next to Rodney. "Rodney, no no no. Not you, not you." She cried as she looked at him. "It is going to be OK." Rodney smiled. "But Gwen, there is some stuff I have to tell you," He paused, looking exhausted from just speaking.

"From the time I got on this island, I made a promise to myself; I wouldn't let someone steal my heart like the other season. But that changed, I met you; you changed my look on it all. I lied when I told you that I was not going to fall in love, because I did. And you did too," Rodney paused tears rolling down his face, but not as much as the waterfall of tears that was coming from Gwen, he then looked at Trent, "You will have to tell him. Sooner or later, because he will not be here forever." Rodney looked back at Gwen, he struggled but he finally lifted his arm up to wipe off a tear from her. "Don't cry; don't cry for a sorry excuse of a leader. I failed protecting you guys, I only made sure that one person was safe. I wanted to see you live, because Gwen. I-I-I lo-lov-." Rodney's sentence ended there as his head fell back to the ground.

Gwen sat there next to him, crying, just sitting and crying over the dead body. She leaned down and kissed him on his lips as she got up and ran out of the room. She ran past the group, Sierra tried to go after her, but Cameron stopped her. "Don't go after her." He told Sierra.

Back inside the hut, Trent sat down on a chair, wide-eyed. Dawn walked over to him. "He is more of a man then me." Trent said as Dawn looked at him. "What do you mean?" She asked as Trent looked at her. "He told the person he loved everything before he died, he died protecting us. I have just been keeping secrets from all of you," Trent rolled up his sleeve and showed Dawn the bite mark. "I have been infected, I wanted to just hide it from everyone, and maybe it would just go away. But I can feel it, I'm dying." He said as Dawn started to form tears into her eyes, "There must be something we can do." Dawn said as stepped closer to Trent, "There is one thing, but I can't let you do it." He said, head hung low again. "I will do it." Dawn told him, "No, and one last thing." Trent looked at Dawn straight in her eyes, he then pulled out the gun he had in his pocket and put it to his head. "I love you." He said as he pulled the trigger. "TRENT!" Dawn screamed.

**Gwen**

Gwen ran away from the group, she ran into the woods where no one would find her. She ran and fell down a hill, Gwen stood up to only fall back onto her knees. She looked up at the rain falling down. "DO IT!" She screamed. "YOU ALWAYS THREW THE WORST AT ME, SO DO IT! KILL ME!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She looked forward as she saw an oncoming walker.

"I'm coming Rodney." She smiled as she closed her eyes.

_BOOM_

Gwen looked back at the zombie as it fell forward, head exploded in the back, she looked up the hill to see the silhouette of a muscular man. "Rodney?" She asked as the person walked down to her, he reached a hand out as he lifted her up. "Far from it." He smiled.

**DJ, Owen, Samey, Sadie, Duncan, Anne Maria, Heather, Scott, Mike, Courtney, Shawn**

Courtney stirred awake to see that she was on one of the tables at the cafeteria. "What happened?" She asked as she looked around at the others who were at another table. "Guys?" She questioned as she got up and walked over to them.

"About time you woke up." Samey said. "What happened?" Courtney asked Samey, "You fell and hit your head." Duncan interrupted, giving a death glare at Samey. "Yes, that is what happened." Samey said as she gave a fake smile.

"Ok, then." Courtney said as she sat down next to Duncan. "Can someone go in the kitchen and get her some ice?" Duncan asked as Shawn got up and walked to the other room.

Shawn got to the room and opened the fridge and got some ice out. He walked past the window as a hand shot out from it. Shawn looked to see a zombie trying to get its head through. "AHHH!" He screamed as he dropped the ice, Mike ran in the room and immediately tripped on the ice and fell on the ground. Shawn looked to the counter to see an ice pick on it, he reached for it as the zombie was getting though. His hand was almost there when...

**Izzy, Alejandro, Beth, Jo, Harold, Brick, Tropher, Lindsay, Ella, Zoey, Lighting, Cody**

Everyone was working, pulling up pieces of the roof, soon they all had made a balance scale. "I think this is what the group wanted us to make." Alejandro told them. "Yeah, this is Sha-cool, can't wait to be launched." He smiled as the group looked at the large balance scale.

Zoey, Cody, Tropher, and Harold were off to the side, "You know what this means, right?" Harold told them, "Unfortunately, I do." Tropher said. The others nodded in agreement.

**B, Dakota, Sam, Staci, Max, Eva, Jasmine, Scarlett, B**

"B, you do know what will happen with the structure that you're getting them to make." Scarlett asked as B nodded. "What will happen?" Dakota asked them, "When they are fired from the roof, the population over there will decrease. Leaving one person left." Scarlett told the group.

"We need them all here, but one will have to stay." Sam said, understanding the situation, "This is going to be difficult, when they fire the others, the strongest and heaviest ones will be last." Sam told them. "We are going to have to get rid of someone with muscle, who can fire the others."

"Well how about the ones that we can't trust that much." Dakota asked. "She is right, we need the ones that are not only strong, but trusting. Ones that will help us in the future." Scarlett told them. "So who does that leave?" Staci asked. They all looked at the group, "Alejandro and Lighting." Jasmine told them.

"Why those two?" Max questioned. "The big people are Jo, Alejandro, Brick, and Lighting. Brick is defiantly a team player and Jo can be when she wants to, so that leaves those two." Jasmine pointed out. Everyone nodded, "So who is going to stay?" Eva asked, everyone started to argue about whom to leave.

B looked at the arguing teens, all pointing fingers at Lighting and Alejandro to stay. _Man, these bros don't know who to make stay, looks like I am going to be the deciding vote._

**Who should B choice as the counter weight?**

**1: Lighting**

**2: Alejandro**

**Alive: **Alejandro, Amy (Injured), Anne Maria, B, Beardo, Beth, Brick, Bridgette, Cameron, Cody, Courtney, DJ, Dakota, Dave, Dawn, Duncan, Ella, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jasmine, Jo, Leshawna, Lighting, Lindsay, Max, Mike, Owen, Rodney, Sadie, Sam, Samey, Scarlett, Scott, Shawn (?), Sierra, Sky, Staci, Tropher, Trent (?), Tyler, Zoey

**Dead: **Chris, Katie, Billy, Leonard, Sugar, Chef, Noah, Blainley, Justin, Tyler, Rodney

I have been getting questions on if there will be a QD after each chapter, the answer is yes. But that doesn't mean that the person you choice will live, some may always be one sided no matter what you do, others may be a choice that you have to make.

I tried to be as emotional as I could when Rodney died, I had his death scene replaying inside my head for the whole week, I wanted the best tear jerker that I could write. But that wasn't this one, I know that this is a really sad death scene, but there will be sadder ones in the future, but that is just my subjective view on this.

Also I will write a story depending on the choice that you will make in a later chapter, but not until this one is finished. Just giving all of you a heads up.


	8. Chapter 8

As the group was arguing on the bathroom roof, Tropher flew and landed next to them. "Why, hello." He said as he stood up and looked at the group, he then waved back at the house, signaling an OK. The next person flew and was helped up by Tropher. "Welcome to the bathroom, two floors closer to the ground." Tropher joked at he and Ella stood back to let the others land.

The next two were Zoey and Cody, then Harold, Brick, and Lindsay. "I think there is going to be a problem." Harold pointed out as everyone looked at the space that was being taken up on the roof.

Soon everyone but Lighting and Alejandro stood on the roof of the house. "Well who is Sha- going?" Lighting asked as they all looked at the construction that they all built.

The two looked back at the others standing on the bathroom roof. They were all pointing. "What are they trying to say?" Alejandro asked as they both continued to look. "I think they are trying to tell us Sha-something." Lighting said. "I think I have an idea of how to get us both across." Alejandro said as he told Lighting what was going to happen.

Soon the two were on both sides of the construction. "We will both jump at the same time, we will both go flying, I will go to the others while you will be thrown to the ocean." Alejandro pointed out as Lighting looked at him. "Is that really going to Sha-work?" He asked as Alejandro nodded. "I have done this many times amigo." He lied as Lighting smiled. "You know, you are a really Sha-cool man Al." He said.

"Ok, on 3. 1. 2. 3!" Alejandro screamed as Lighting jumped, coming back down and sending Alejandro across. "Sha-what?!" Lighting screamed as he stomped his foot on the ground. "He sha-lied to me!" Lighting angerly said as he stomped his foot on a weak part of the roof, causing it to fall in and Lighting fell on top of all the zombies.

"SHA-AHHHHHHH!" He screamed.

Alejandro landed on the bathroom roof with the others. As he landed, he knocked into someone who fell off. "Help me!" Staci screamed as the zombies started to go around her. "This is our chance." Jasmine told them as they all jumped off the others side of the building. Zoey looked back at the zombies feasting on Staci, "You will not be forgotten." She said as she joined the others in running.

**Gwen**

"How did you survive?" Gwen asked as the two walked through the woods. The man just laughed, "Oh, it will take a lot more than just a horde of zombies to kill me." He smiled.

"Chef, Rodney is dead." They both stopped as Chef looked at Gwen. "He was a good kid, how did he die?" Chef asked her. "He died a hero." Gwen just said as they walked out of the woods. "Where to?" Gwen asked as Chef pointed to the docks.

"We will be at the boat, we will wait till morning till we leave, incase others will come over there." Chef said as they got to the dock. "How will you know if they will come?" Gwen asked as they hopped on the boat, there weren't any zombies on it. "Shawn is with a group, he should know what to do in a situation like this.

**DJ, Owen, Samey, Sadie, Anne Maria, Heather, Scott, Mike, Courtney, Duncan, Shawn**

Shawn struggled to get his hand free from the zombie who had its head in the kitchen. Then it happened, the zombie bit Shawn's hand. "AHHH!" Shawn screamed as the flesh on his skin was ripped off in a violent fashion.

"AHHHH!" Shawn struggled with the zombie until the others finally got to him without slipping on the ice. Scott grabbed an ice pick lying nearby and thrust it into the zombies head.

Shawn scrambled from the dead zombie and looked at the others, "I'm bit." He said as they all looked at him with a terrible expression. "What is going to happen?" Samey asked as Shawn ran to the shelves. "I will turn unless, HA!" He cheered as he pulled out the sharpest knife from the others. "DJ, Owen, I need you to hold me down." Shawn told them as they had a confused look on their faces. "Scott, Duncan, stay here while the others check on Courtney and Mike." He said as the others left the 5 guys in the room.

"Hold me down and keep my arm at a distance." Shawn said as Owen held Shawn's arm and DJ held him. "Scott, Duncan. One of you two will have to cut off my hand." Shawn told them as they looked at him like he was a mad-man. "I'm serious. You need to cut it off, or I will turn." Shawn said as Duncan grabbed the knife. Shawn closed his eyes as he felt the edge of the knife come on his wrist.

"AHHHH!" He screamed as he looked to see that his left hand was completely off. "I- I think I will be good." He said as he fell back some. "We need to clean up that wound." Scott told them as they all started to fix Shawn.

**Dawn, Beardo, Leshawna, Cameron, Ezekiel, Amy, Sierra, Sky, Dave, Geoff, Bridgette, Trent**

Dawn looked at Trent as he looked at the gun. "Out of bullets." Dawn said with a smile as she ran up and hugged Trent. "Don't do that, please. I don't want to lose you." She said, crying into his chest. "I'm sorry, but I'm still infected." Trent told her, "I don't care, we can find a cure. There has to be something on the land that we can do that will help you." Dawn said as they stood up, "Let's just hope." Trent said as they walked out of the shack holding hands.

They met with the others outside. "Where did Gwen go?" Trent asked. "She ran off to the woods, crying. A lot." Leshawna told them. "We have to find her," Trent said before Ezekiel grabbed his arm. "No time, we need to get to the docks." He said as the group walked on, Amy struggling with her twisted leg.

The group got out of the woods to see the straight away to the docks, were the boat was. "We need to get over there." Geoff said as they all saw lots of zombies standing in their path. "Can't we go around?" Sierra asked, "Don't think so look!" Dave pointed out as everyone saw that they were surrounded by a horde of zombies.

"RUN!" Sky yelled as everyone dashed to different directions. Trent grabbed Dawn's hand as they ran to the dock and hopped on the boat. "Looks like the boat is good." Trent said as Beardo and Cameron made it on as well.

"I think I saw Geoff, Bridgette, and Leshawna run back to the woods." He told them as Ezekiel made it on. "Sky and Dave ran towards the beach." He said as he pointed at two silhouettes being chased in the distance.

Sierra ran on the dock, "Get away from me!" Sierra turned around to see Amy swinging a bat at the zombies as they were getting close to her. She looked at Sierra, "Help me!" She screamed. _Great, looks like I am going to have to save this girl who has just been nothing but mean to me, or do I?_

**Should Sierra save Amy?**

**1: Yes**

**2: No**

**Alive: **Alejandro, Amy (Injured), Anne Maria, B, Beardo, Beth, Brick, Bridgette, Cameron, Chef, Cody, Courtney, DJ, Dakota, Dave, Dawn, Duncan, Ella, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jasmine, Jo, Leshawna, Lindsay, Max, Mike (Injured), Owen, Sadie, Sam, Samey, Scarlett, Scott, Shawn (Injured), Sierra, Sky, Tropher, Trent (Infected), Zoey

**Dead: **Chris, Katie, Billy, Leonard, Sugar, Noah, Blainley, Justin, Tyler, Rodney, Lighting, Staci,

So Chef lives, it didn't matter what you choice during that QD. If you choice Chef to live, then Rodney would die screaming for Gwen. Also thank everyone for their ideas; they will really help this story.


	9. Chapter 9

"I am so going to regret this." Sierra said as she ran back to the horde of zombies, Amy just killed one with her bat as Sierra grabbed her arm. "What are you doing?" Amy demanded as Sierra dragged her to the boat. "Saving your sorry ass." She yelled as they both hopped on.

The boat drifted far enough to where the zombies couldn't jump on but the teens will be able to. "So what do we do?" Cameron asked as they sat there on the boat. "Should we leave now, or go find survivors?" Dawn asked.

"Well I say we leave them." Amy told them as she walked to the wheel. "Does anyone know how to drive a boat?" Amy questioned as the others shock their head no. "Well looks like we are going to look for survivors." Trent said as he dove in the water.

"I can't swim, so I will have to stay." Cameron told Trent as he backed away from the water and Dawn jumped in, "I will join." She smiled as Sierra and Beardo jumped in as well, "Cameron, make sure Amy doesn't do anything that will make the others regret it." Ezekiel told him as he joined the others in swimming to the island.

That just left Cameron and Amy on the boat. "So," Cameron started but was cut off by Amy, don't talk to me." She said as she sat down on the other side of the boat. Cameron looked at the others swimming away. "Good luck." He whispered.

**Tropher, Ella, Sam, Dakota**

The four of them ran further away from the others. "Where are we running to?" Ella asked. "Anywhere!" Sam yelled back as the four teens stopped at a building to catch their breaths.

"How about the docks? Maybe there is a boat." Dakota asked as the others looked at her. "She is right, plus I can drive it." Tropher said as he did his best to smile. "Let's go." He said as they ran towards the ocean.

**Eva, Izzy, Harold **

"We are not saving them!" Eva yelled as she, Izzy, and Harold looked at two silhouettes running to them. "They will make noise to attract the other zombies to them, so we can get away." She told them as she turned around. "Well, if you don't want to leave without Izzy, then we are saving them." Harold said as he pointed to Izzy running to the group of oncoming zombies to grab the arms of the two and run back to them.

"Hi guys, Harold and Eva, meet Sky and Dave. Sky and Dave, meet Harold and Eva." Izzy said as they Sky and Dave nodded at Eva and Harold. "Great, more weight to carry, let's just go!" Eva screamed at they ran in the other direction from the zombies.

**Max, Jasmine, Scarlett, Beth, Lindsay, Alejandro**

"To the water!" Beth screamed as the others ran towards the beach. "No, we need to get to higher ground. Then they will have a harder time getting to us and we can see where the others are." Scarlett told the group as they ran the other direction to the cliff.

"Are you sure that will work?" Jasmine asked Alejandro. "I don't think so. The zombies will still be able to get us there and then the only way to get away is to jump off the cliff to who knows what in the water." Alejandro pointed out. "I think it will be better to go to the dock." Lindsay said joining the group talk.

"Then we will head." Jasmine said as she, Alejandro, and Lindsay walked away from the group. "Why did they leave?" Beth asked as Max and Scarlett realized that Beth was the only one with them. "Don't know, but it is too late to go back for them. Come on." Max said as the three of them walked on to the cliff.

**B, Cody, Zoey, Jo, Brick**

"Where should we go?" Brick asked as they walked close together. "Up ahead, I think I see a cave we can hide in till morning." Zoey pointed out.

"What if the others leave us?" Cody said. B then grabbed a stick and drew on the mud a boat and a stick figure that he labeled me above it driving it. "I guess what the silent kid is saying is that he can drive a boat out of here." Jo pointed out as B gave her a thumb up.

"Ok, looks like that is a plan. Let us get some sleep to renew our energy for tomorrow." Brick said as they all walked to the cave.

**Gwen, Chef**

Gwen and Chef were walking through the woods. "What was that?" Chef said as he put an arm in front of Gwen. "I didn't hear anything." Gwen said as Chef aimed his shotgun towards the darkness. He cocked the shotgun as three people ran out and waved their arms in the air. "Friends, friends!" Bridgette yelled as they saw it was Gwen and Chef.

"Oh, I am so glad to see you." Bridgett said as she hugged Gwen and Geoff fist bumped Chef. Leshawna hugged them both. "Guess zombies aren't that tough against you Chef." She smiled as they all walked along the woods.

"Where are the others?" Gwen asked. "We don't know, we got to the dock and then got separated by a horde of zombies." Bridgette said as Gwen nodded. "I don't think they got any of us." Leshawna said as they kept walking. "So I am guessing we are heading back to the docks to the boat?" Geoff asked as Chef nodded. "Wait," Chef signaled as he pointed to 5 things walking in the distance. "What do you think, friend of foe?" Chef asked as they all looked at the 5 things. "One of us will have to check." Geoff said as Gwen slowly walked forward.

"Gwen, what are you doing?!" Chef said in a loud whisper. "I'm going to check it out." She said as she crept to the figures.

**Shawn, Mike, Courtney, Samey, Owen, Heather, Scott, Anne Maria, Sadie, DJ, Duncan**

"We can't just stay here." Heather told the group as she walked to and fro from one side to the other side of the building. "Well, where are we going to go?" Scott asked as he faced her. "Anywhere, somewhere, some place but here." She sat back down to think.

Samey walked over to Duncan and Courtney. "How is she?" She asked as Courtney smiled back at her. "I'm good; it is only a bump on the head." She then looked over at Mike, who was still unconscious and Shawn, who was looking at his severed hand. "Go check on them." Courtney said as Samey walked over to them.

Sadie and DJ were checking up on Mike. "How is he?" Samey asked. "He is breathing, that is one think. But we also stopped the bleeding. I think he might live." DJ said as Sadie nudged them. "Guys, he is waking!" She pointed as Mike got up and put a hand on his head. DJ hid behind Samey as she looked at Mike. "Zombie or human?" She questioned. Mike looked over to them, "Human." He smiled.

They smiled back as Samey walked to Anne Maria, Owen, and Shawn. "Think it is going to be different living without that." She pointed to his hand that he was holding. "I have been planning for a moment like this from the very beginning. I have spent a whole month using nothing but my left leg. To imagine that all of my body was cut off because of infection." Shawn smiled. "So no big deal."

"You know Heather is right, we are going to need to find a way out of here." Anne Maria said as she leaned next to a window. "Don't do that." Shawn said as he jumped up. "Why? A zombie is going to break in and attack, please, I am way smarter than that, I will not end out like you." Anne Maria laughed as a zombie broke in through the window and grabbed Anne Maria's neck. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she struggled to get herself free. "Oh no! What do we do?" Owen yelled as everyone backed away from the windows.

"This is our only chance!" Shawn said as he ran to the kitchen. He, Duncan, and Scott grabbed the sharpest knifes and ran back to the others. "These are our only weapon, aim for the head." Shawn said as everyone but Anne Maria got 2 knifes. Anne Maria was still screamed and squirming trying to get away. "There is still one problem, how are we going to get out of here?" Heather asked as Shawn looked around the area.

Shawn looked at the zombies breaking through the window. _Anne Maria's screaming will not distract the zombies for that long. We need to get out of here. We can go through the roof, but that will leave one person here. Or we can go out the back, but there is no telling what is out there._

**Which way should the group go?**

**1: Through the roof**

**2: Back door**

**Alive: **Alejandro, Amy (Injured), B, Beardo, Beth, Brick, Bridgette, Cameron, Chef, Cody, Courtney, DJ, Dakota, Dave, Dawn, Duncan, Ella, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jasmine, Jo, Leshawna, Lindsay, Max, Mike (Injured), Owen, Sadie, Sam, Samey, Scarlett, Scott, Shawn (Injured), Sierra, Sky, Tropher, Trent (Infected), Zoey

**Dead: **Chris, Katie, Billy, Leonard, Sugar, Noah, Blainley, Justin, Tyler, Rodney, Lighting, Staci, Anne Maria,


	10. Chapter 10

Shawn looked at the roof then at the back door, "Let's go up. Less danger." He said as they all went under the skylight. "Who's first?" Duncan asked as DJ and Owen helped Shawn up.

"Shawn looked out to see that the roof was clear. "It's all good." He said as he put his hand out for Duncan to grab. After Duncan was Samey, Courtney, Mike, and Scott, Heather just got lifted up when Scott looked back at DJ and Owen who were still down there. "Come on!" He screamed as DJ grabbed Scott's hand and, with the help of Owen, barley made it up.

As everyone was getting to the top, the zombies stopped feasting on Anne Maria, and continued to attack the door. The door was barley holding up any more, some started to get in.

"Owen! Give me your hand!" Duncan screamed as he, Scott, and DJ all reached out for him. Owen looked at the zombies that just got in. "I'm sorry, but goodbye." Owen smiled as he was tackled by the zombies.

"OWEN!" DJ screamed as the others held him back. "We need to go now." Shawn said putting infuses on the now. The others turned and jumped off the roof and ran into the woods.

"Come on!" Heather whispered as they all ran through the woods. They were stopped by 3 people. "Glad to see that you are alive." One said as they smiled.

**B, Cody, Zoey, Jo, Brick (Meets Gwen's group)**

B, Brick, Cody, Jo, and Zoey slowly walked into the cave. "Keep an eye out for anyone." Jo said as she led the group. "Or anything." Cody pointed out. The group went to the back of the cave to find it empty. "Well that is a good sign." Zoey said, relieved that no one was with them.

"So what is the plan?" Brick asked as he sat down on a rock. "We are going to wait here until morning, then head to the dock." Jo said as the others joined Brick in resting.

"That isn't that smart of a plan." The group turned behind them to see Chef standing with a shotgun. "Come on, we are leaving." He said as they got up and walked out of the cave. They met with some other survivors. "Gwen!" Cody said cheerfully as he hugged her. "Hi Cody." Gwen responded as he let go of her.

Jo looked at the others that were there. "Geoff, Leshawna, Bridgette, Gwen, and Chef, what people like Rodney decided to go their own way?" She questioned at Chef looked at Gwen who looked at the ground. Cody noticed it too as he nudged Jo to stop.

"Who all has died?" Brick asked as the group looked at Gwen. "I know about Rodney and Katie." She said as the other group told them about the other deaths that they have witnessed. "So Chris is dead." Chef laughed as he turned to the woods. "We need to get off the island." He said as they all went to the woods.

**Trent, Dawn, Beardo, Ezekiel, Sierra**

Trent was the first one on the beach as he looked around to see nothing. "It's clear." He said as the others got on the beach. "Which way?" Sierra asked as they just started to walk along the beach.

"Stay close to each other." Ezekiel said as they got on the camp ground. "Dawn, is that you?" Dawn looked behind her to see Dakota and Sam walk out of the bushes. "Sam! Dakota!" Dawn cheered as she hugged them, "Is there anyone else with you two?" Trent asked as Tropher and Ella walked out of the bushes. "Well this is good." Ezekiel said as they all said their greetings to each other.

"So what now?" Tropher asked. "Now, we head back to the boat, see who all is there and come up with a plan from that point." Sierra said as they all started to walk back to the docks.

**Izzy, Eva, Dave, Harold, Sky**

"Who is there?" Izzy said as she screamed into the darkness. "I think she finally lost her mind." Dave said to Eva. "Like she ever had one to begin with." Eva laughed as three people walked out of the darkness.

"Oh, great. Others." Lindsay said as she hugged Harold. "It is good to see you guys." Harold said, trying to breath from the grasp of Lindsay. "Alejandro? Jasmine? Is there anyone else with you guys?" Sky asked as they shook their heads no. "They went in a different direction then us." Jasmine said.

"Who all do you know that are dead." Alejandro said as they all thought. "I think Katie, Chef, Tyler, Rodney, Gwen, and Amy." Dave said as everyone looked at each other. "We never saw Chef die, Gwen ran away from the group, and I think I saw Sierra run back to Amy." Sky told Dave.

"What about Tyler?" Lindsay asked as a tear formed in her eye. "He was stuck under a fence as the zombies got him." Dave told her as Sky went to calm her down.

"I know that Justin, Staci, and Lighting are dead with our group." Jasmine told them. "I can't believe he is dead." Lindsay said, she stopped crying and just stared at the ground.

"We need to keep moving." Jasmine said as they all started to walk, Sky looked back to see Lindsay still standing there. "Lindsay, come on." She said as she tugged on Lindsay's arm. She didn't budge. "We need to move." Eva said as Sky looked at Lindsay.

While they were trying to get Lindsay to move, a group of zombies walked out of the woods. "Guys, we need to leave NOW!" Harold screamed as he and Dave ran in the other direction. The zombies got closer to the girls. "Izzy, go get the two and make sure that they will not get themselves killed." Eva said as Izzy chased down Harold and Dave.

"Lindsay, come on!" Sky screamed as Eva left them. The first zombie finally reached Sky and Lindsay as Sky stumbled backwards. She watched as Lindsay was covered with zombies, she didn't even scream. Sky watched as Lindsay disappeared inside the crowd and then got up and ran after the others.

**Geoff, Chef, Leshawna, Jo, Brick, Zoey, B, Cody, Bridgette, Gwen**

The group ran out to the open. "Keep running!" Bridgette screamed as all of these zombies stumbled out of the woods and followed them.

"Get to the dock!" Cody screamed as he ran on the dock first and jumped into the water, followed by Zoey. They were floating in the water when an arm grabbed Zoey. "AHHHHH! Let go of me!" She screamed as Cody looked at the arm. "Cameron?" He said as he swam to the boat. "Can you help me? I don't think I can lift her on my own." Cameron yelled back. "No way." Amy said as Cody pulled himself on the boat and helped Zoey up.

"How did you get here?" She asked as Chef and B jumped on the boat. "Trent, Dawn, Sierra, Ezekiel, and Beardo helped us get here. They left to try to find others." Cameron told them as Geoff, Leshawna, Gwen, and Bridgette got on. "Do you know where they are now?" Chef asked.

"Probably dead." Amy said as she got mean looks from everyone as Brick and Jo jumped on the boat. "No, knowing most of them, they are alive." Brick said as Gwen walked to the edge of the boat. "I'm going to find them." She said as Bridgette grabbed her arm. "Don't tell me not to go after them, they will need help and I need to talk with Trent." Gwen snapped as Bridgette stood wide eyed. "I just wanted to say good luck." Bridgette said as Gwen smiled and jumped into the water and swam the long way back to the island.

**Max, Beth, Scarlett, Sadie, Shawn, Courtney, Duncan, Heather, Mike, Samey, DJ, Scott**

"Is this all of you?" Shawn asked as he looked at Beth, Max, and Scarlett. "There were others, but they left." Scarlett said as they all gathered around each other. "So, what is our plan?" DJ asked. "We are heading to the cliff to get a better look on the camp." Max told them.

"That isn't that smart of a plan." Courtney said as Scarlett glared at her. "Then what do you think we should do." She said. "I think we should go to the docks, there will be boats to help us escape from here." Mike said. "Plus, being to the cliff will have you surrounded." Shawn told them. "We want as many escape routes as we can." He told the group.

"I guess we are going to the docks." Beth said as she stood up. She looked at the others as they all sort of backed away from her. "What is it?" She asked as she turned around to becoming face to face with a zombie. "AHHHHH!" She screamed as the zombie tackled her to the ground and started to rip off her face.

"RUN!" DJ screamed as they all ran back towards camp. "AHHHHH!" Beth continued to scream as more zombies began to attack her.

**Izzy, Eva, Harold, Sky, Dave, Alejandro, Jasmine**

"Be quite." Jasmine said as the group stood behind a building. "We are going to have to run to the boats." Eva said as they all got in a running position. "I can't run that fast." Dave pointed out as Harold nodded in agreement. "Then don't die." Alejandro said as he, Izzy, Eva, and Jasmine took off running, leaving Sky, Harold, and Dave behind.

"Just stay close and don't let any of them get to you." Sky said as they all ran together to the dock.

Eva was the first one to the docks as she saw other survivors on the boat. She ran and jumped on to joined them as Alejandro did the same. Izzy was doing hand stands on a zombie's heads. "Izzy, get over here!" Alejandro said as she did a flip over a zombie and ran to the boat. "That was fun. She said as she jumped on the boat.

The dock that everyone had been running and jumping was so brittle that is was slowly falling apart.

Sky, Harold, and Dave finally got to the docks as they safely made it to the boat. "Are there any others?" Sky asked as she looked around the boat. "Maybe, we will have to wait till morning." Chef said as he stood out from the crowd. "Chef! You're alive!" Dave cheered.

**Tropher, Ella, Sam, Dakota, Sierra, Ezekiel, Beardo, Dawn, Trent**

After watching the six teens make a dash across the campsite and to the boat, Tropher, Ella, Sam, Dakota, Sierra, Ezekiel, Beardo, Dawn, and Trent made a dash to the docks. Beardo ran ahead of everyone making a trumpet noise, in the tune of charge.

They all made it to the dock and hopped on the boat. The boat was starting to be a little crowded now that there was a lot of people on it. "Welcome aboard!" Chef laughed as the group looked around at the others.

"Where is Gwen?" Trent asked as he noticed that she wasn't there yet. "That is a funny thing, she went back to find you." Geoff said as he scratched the back of his head. "I need to go get her." Trent said as he hopped back on the dock, followed by Dawn.

"You need to stay here." Trent stopped her as she grabbed his arm. "I'm not leaving you." She smiled as they ran back to the camp.

"How long have they been together?" Chef asked as Bridgette looked at him. "How do you know?" Bridgette asked him. "I used to be in love, deep love. I had to leave her, I couldn't stay. Her name was Sasha; she is still the love of my life. After her, I could see love in others eyes." Chef smiled as Bridgette looked at him. "I didn't know you had that kind of side to you." She smiled. "If you tell anyone, I will kill you." Chef told her as they watched Trent and Dawn run off in the distance.

**Gwen**

Gwen ran around in the cafeteria. "Trent? Trent where are you?!" She screamed. "I guess not here." She turned around to see a zombie blocking the door. Gwen turned and grabbed a knife that was covered in blood and looked at the zombie.

She glared at it until she saw the zombie better. It was a zombie of Rodney.

Gwen dropped the knife and fell backwards as she started to crawl away from it. "No, no not you." She started to tear up as the Rodney zombie started to walk to her. "Just, stay away from me." She crawled to the wall as she looked at the Rodney zombie.

Gwen closed her eyes for the worst until she heard a thud. She looked back to see that the Rodney zombie was on the ground with a knife in its head. Gwen looked up to see Trent standing over it. "Hey." He smiled as Dawn walked over and helped Gwen up.

"Thank goodness that you two are still alive." She said as she hugged them both. "How is the bite?" She asked Trent as he rolled up his sleeve. "It is getting worst; we need to find a cure." He told her as they walked out of the cafeteria.

**Samey, Mike, Courtney, Shawn, Scarlett, Sadie, Heather, Scott, DJ, Duncan, Max **

Heather led the group as they ran around the building and to the front, "Keep running!" Duncan screamed as they ran into Trent, Gwen, and Dawn. "Guys?" Gwen said as they all got up. "No time for hi, we need to move!" Shawn said as they got up and ran to the docks.

They all dashed to the docks and hopped on the boat. "Come on everyone!" Chef screamed from the driver's area. Trent stopped as the last of the others jumped on. Dawn and Gwen both noticed and ran back to him. "Trent, you need to get on the boat!" Gwen said as she tried to drag him on. "I'm sorry, but I can't." He then rolled up his sleeve and showed the girls the bite. "This is getting worst, I'm afraid that I will turn on the boat." He looked back at some of the others.

"Well if you're not going, then I'm not." Gwen said as she stood next to him. "Same here." Dawn replied. "No," Trent said as he looked at the two, "I don't want my death to kill you girls too." He said as he started to push them to the boat.

"There is one problem with your 'heroic plan' Trent." Chef said as he walked off the boat. "The boat has only enough room to have one other person on it. So someone will have to stay behind with you." Chef said as both the girls looked at him. "I thought I would lose you once, and I don't want to lose you twice." Dawn said. "There are more than just one reason why I want to stay," Gwen told him as she looked back at the cafeteria.

Trent looked at the two girls, the zombies closing in, _Have to be fast on this, only one can leave. I don't want any of them to stay, but if I had to die, I would want to die with…_

**Who should Trent make go on the boat?**

**1: Dawn**

**2: Gwen**

**Alive: **Alejandro, Amy (Injured), B, Beardo, Brick, Bridgette, Cameron, Chef, Cody, Courtney, DJ, Dakota, Dave, Dawn, Duncan, Ella, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jasmine, Jo, Leshawna, Max, Mike (Injured), Sadie, Sam, Samey, Scarlett, Scott, Shawn (Injured), Sierra, Sky, Tropher, Trent (Infected), Zoey

**Dead: **Chris, Katie, Billy, Leonard, Sugar, Noah, Blainley, Justin, Tyler, Rodney, Lighting, Staci, Anne Maria, Owen, Lindsay, Beth

Well, I am just going to give all of you fair warning. From this chapter on, they will all be very long. This is also the chapter of part 1. The island, they will go to the main land and try to find refuge there. There will be new faces, deceptions, and some might even go insane.


	11. Chapter 11

Trent looked at the two girls; he took a deep breath as he looked at one. "You will need to go." He said as he pushed Gwen to the boat, she looked at him and nodded as they walked to the boat.

Just as Gwen was stepping on the boat, the dock collapse with Dawn, Trent, and Gwen falling into the water. "GWEN!" Cody screamed as he dove into the water. Everyone watched as the bubbles soon went away. "CODY!" Sierra screamed as she was about to jump in the water. Soon Cody rose back to the surface with not Gwen, but Dawn, she was unconscious, but alive. He put her on the boat as he was about to go back under the water when Chef stopped him. "I'm sorry, but we need to go." He said as he lifted Cody on the boat and drove the boat away from the island.

Three days past as the teens were getting nervous when they approached the main land, some were hoping it was going to be safe, others were preparing for the worst. By this time Dawn had woken up and was better, only a little bit as she heard that there wasn't any sign of Trent when they left. They slowly got to the main land as they got to a dock. "Be careful." Chef told them as one by one they all got off the boat and looked around.

The sight was horrific; cars were on fire, paper and trash everywhere, dead people lying on the road, and some walking. "We need to find shelter." Scarlett said as they all looked around to try to find what will be the best place to stay.

"There are buildings all around, why don't we just choice one?" Max asked as he was looking at all of the buildings. "We need to find a building that will be safe, has food, and enough room for all of us." Chef said as Shawn looked down the road.

"I think I see a hotel at the other side of the town." He pointed. Chef nodded as he got everyone's attention. "We will be going to the other side of town to the hotel. Stay in groups, don't go off by yourself. And stay safe." Chef told them as they all rushed off down the street, trying not to make as much noise as they can.

They ran to the top of a hill when they all saw a horde of zombies, "RUN!" Dave screamed, alerting the zombies to their location and making them all charge at the remaining teens. "Dammit!" Chef screamed as all the teens rushed off in different directions.

**Jasmine, Eva, Shawn, Alejandro, Heather**

Jasmine was running when she tripped and fell over a brick that fell on the road. She turned and looked up to see a zombie above her. "Ahh!" She screamed as she shielded herself with her arms as she saw the zombie fall over. She looked up to see Shawn with a brick in his hand as he tossed it down and helped her up.

"You good?" He smiled as they watched Eva, Alejandro, and Heather run by them. "Come on." Jasmine said as she dragged him down the street as they followed the others.

**B, Cody, Sierra, Dave, Sky**

B ran alongside Sierra who was carrying Cody. They met with Dave and Sky as they ran down the street. "Do any of you know where the hotel is?" Dave asked as B shocked his head no. "I'm just running away from the zombies." Sierra said as they continued to run.

There was a shot in the distance that made the 5 teens stop. "What was that?" Sky asked as she looked towards the noise. There was a crashing sound that came right after that. "Come on! I think someone might be hurt." She said as the group watched her walk to the noise. "I'm sorry, but I think that it will be safe if we get to the hotel as soon as we can." Dave said as he stood next to B as Sky watched.

"I will go." Cody said as he struggled to get off Sierra then walked over to Sky. "Then I'm coming too." Sierra said as Cody stopped her. "No, you need to get to the hotel as soon as you can. Make sure that the others will be there as well." He said as he pushed her to B.

Cody looked at B and motioned to get her away from him. B nodded as he carried Sierra down the street, Dave following behind. Cody looked back at Sky, "I really needed to get away from her." He smiled as they ran to find out what was the source of the gun shot.

**Amy, Courtney, Ella, Tropher, Duncan**

Ella and Tropher ran inside the closest building where they met with Amy. "Get." Tropher sarcastically said as he rolled his eyes. "It isn't like I wanted to be here as well." She said as she looked out the window. "Great, looks like two more has showed up." She said as Duncan and Courtney ran in the room.

"No, we are leaving." Courtney said as she and Duncan left the building. "We're coming too." Ella said as she and Tropher followed. "Fine, I'll join." Amy said as she stomped her way over to them.

They ran back to the top of the hill. "Which way?" Duncan asked as they all pointed in different directions. "Great, why did I even ask?" Duncan said as he continued to run down the road with the others following him.

They turned the corner in a building to find someone running to them. He wasn't one of the teens, but he was around their age. He looked like a homeless kid with black hair. He was carrying a baseball bat covered in barb wire. He looked at the 5 as his eyes widened. "Survivors?" He asked as he walked closer to them.

"We don't want any problems." Duncan said as he took out his Swiss blade knife from his pocket. "I don't want any either." The strange man said as he was circling around them, poking at their hair, smelling them. "It is rare to find people here." He told them as he picked up his bat. "Plus, Lucy would have beaten your knife no problem." He smiled as he signaled them to follow him.

"Let me get you guys to my shelter. It will be safe there." He smiled as they walked down the alley way and out to another street. "This place used to be a hotel, but not after the zombies arrived." He said as he opened up a window on the side of a building that was at the end of the street. "Name's Luke." He smiled as he helped the others into the window.

"Why didn't we just use the door?" Tropher asked pointing to it, "Zombies can't climb." Luke told them as he walked to the front desk. "But I'm warning you now." He said as his cheerful attitude left, "Be careful were you go here. I still find zombies walking amuck this place." He said. "Now I will show you to your rooms." His smile came back as fast as it did when it left.

"This is one interesting person." Courtney told Duncan as they followed him upstairs.

**Chef, Cameron, Dawn, Jo, DJ, Brick**

Chef grabbed Cameron and they ran into the closest building, which was a gun store. "We will be safe in here." Cameron said as he looked behind the counter and pulled out a pistol. He aimed it at the door when Chef took it from him. "Do you even know how to fire this thing?" He laughed as Cameron grabbed the gun and shot a zombie that just wandered its way in through the door.

"A boy can learn." He smiled as he and Chef looked at 4 people run through the door. These people were not zombies, these were survivors. "Dawn? Jo? Brick? DJ?" Chef asked as he watched DJ catch his breath. "Yeah, heard shooting and we ran this way. Guns will always help." Brick said as he and Jo grabbed some guns off the shelf. Brick handed some of the weapons to DJ and Chef.

He gave a pistol to Dawn as she threw it out the window. "What are you doing?" Jo asked, "I am not going to hurt them." Dawn said. "Well then you should have given it back." Chef said as Cameron climbed out the window and looked for the pistol.

"Guys! The gun is gone." Cameron said from outside as the others went out the door and met with him. "I think someone might have taken it." He told them. "That means there are others alive in the world." Chef smiled as the group walked down the street.

"We still need to get to the hotel." DJ said as they walked along the road, keeping an eye out for any zombies.

"As soon as we get there, we will have to regroup with the others." Jo said as Chef hushed them and pointed his gun down the street, there was a straggling zombie, away from the others, just walking towards them. Just before Chef could shoot, there was another gun fire and then a crash that alerted everyone.

"What was that?" Brick asked as he stepped away from the sound. "Don't know, but this is our chance to check the other side of the street." Chef said as he ran in the other direction. "Why is he going the other way?" Brick asked. "Zombies will be attracted to the noise, so this is our chance to get to the other side of the street." Cameron told them as they followed Chef down the road.

**Sam, Dakota, Sadie**

Sam, Sadie, and Dakota watched as Tropher, Amy, Ella, Duncan, Courtney, and the mystery guy climbed into a window. "Do we follow?" Dakota asked as Sam got out from his hiding spot.

"It would be best if we did." Sam told her as he helped her up and they followed the others through the window.

"Be quite, this person may be insane." Sam said as he helped the girls in the window. Dakota looked a Sadie as she was sitting under the window. "You miss her don't you?" Dakota said as she sat next to Sadie.

"You don't know what it is like, having your best friend die in front of you and there was nothing you could do to stop it from happening." She sighed. Dakota put a hand on Sadie's shoulder. "I lost my best friend to cancer; I was in the hospital room when it finally took her, and so I do know. But you have to keep moving. It is what your friend would have wanted." Dakota smiled as she helped Sadie up from the ground.

"Hey girls!" Sam screamed from behind the counter. "I found a gun." He looked at it and checked it for bullets. "5 shots." He told them. "We should look around, try to find some food." Sadie said as they walked down a hallway.

**Geoff, Bridgette, Beardo**

Eva ran past an ally way as she stopped to see Geoff, Bridgette, and Beardo fight off 7 zombies with kitchen knives. "Come on." She stopped Jasmine, Shawn, Alejandro, and Heather as she rushed into the horde with a brick, Alejandro and Jasmine followed behind as they killed all the zombies.

"Are you 3 OK?" Jasmine asked as they nodded. "Then let's go!" Alejandro said as they joined back with Shawn and Heather as they ran down the road.

As they were running, they ran into Chef and his group. "Any new news?" He asked them. "We haven't seen anyone die, or bit." Bridgette said as Chef nodded, handing Alejandro and Shawn a gun as they ran down the road and finally to the hotel.

Eva checked the door. "It's jammed." She said as Chef and Alejandro helped her pry the door open for the others to get through. "I think we will be safe in here. Let's search the place." Cameron said as they all began to search the hotel.

**Ezekiel, Scarlett, Max**

Max stopped Scarlett and Ezekiel as they ran down an ally way. "We need to get to higher ground to find where the hotel is." Max told them as he opened a door to a building and ran up the stairs. "We need to go." Ezekiel said as he tugged to Scarlett's arm. "I'm not leaving him." She said as she started to walk up the stairs to follow Max. "Fine." Ezekiel sighed as he left the group.

Scarlett was about 2 floors up when she heard it.

_BANG  
BANG_

_BANG_

She looked out the window to see a body fall down and land on the dumpster. She rushed back down stairs and to the body that hit the dumpster. "MAX!" She screamed as she saw his now dead body on the dumpster.

She ran over and checked the pulse, dead. "No." She cried as zombies started to walk down the alley way because of the noise. Scarlett looked up and was about to scream when a hand grabbed her arm. She turned to see Cody and Sky standing there. "Let's go!" Sky screamed as the three of them ran in the other direction of the zombies.

"What happened?" Cody asked as they were catching their breaths at a safe enough distance. "Someone killed Max. And I'm going to find out whom." Scarlett said.

**Samey, Zoey, Mike**

"Be quite." Mike whispered back to the two girls as they snuck around a building. "It is getting dark, we don't have any light with us. We need to find a place to stay the night." Zoey stopped Mike as they looked at the closest building.

"This will have to do." Mike said as he opened the door and let Samey and Zoey in. They walked down a hallway until they reached a room that had windows all around. "This will be good; we can use the moon to illuminate light in here in case there is danger in here." Samey said as she looked out the window. "I don't see any of the others." She said as she looked throughout the street.

There were three shadows that ran to the building. Samey didn't see them as the shadows got inside the building that the 3 were at. Soon Mike heard something, "I think someone else is in here with us." He said as he took out a kitchen knife. "Stay here." He warned Zoey as he snuck out to the hall.

It was about 5 minutes of Samey and Zoey sitting there, they didn't hear any screaming, in fact, it was rather quite. "I'm worried for him." Zoey said as she stood up, "We need to stay here." Samey told her as Zoey was just about to walk out the door as Mike walked back in. "What happened?" Zoey asked as she hugged her boyfriend.

"No zombies, only friends." He pointed as Cody, Sky, and Scarlett walked in the room. "They will stay with us until the next morning." Mike said as they all lay on the ground. "We need to get our rest." Sky told the group as they all soon fell asleep.

**Scott, Leshawna, Harold, Izzy**

Harold and Leshawna rushed down the road, being followed by Izzy and Scott and a horde of zombies. "Keep running!" Scott screamed as they finally found the hotel. The doors were pried open, they all ran in and tried their best to shut them.

"Split up!" Harold screamed as he realized that the door wasn't fully closed. They all ran down the hallway.

Harold met up with Izzy as they burst down a door of one of the rooms. "I think we are safe." Harold said as he looked back at the hallway. He was wrong; there were zombies that were walking right at them.

"We need to hide!" Harold screamed as he and Izzy looked around the hotel room. It was a normal hotel room, two beds, bathroom, and a closet. "In the closet!" Izzy said as she and Harold ducked in it. As they shut the door, Harold grabbed a clothes hanger and unraveled it and wrapped it around so that it wouldn't open. He then put a hand over Izzy's mouth and motioned her to stay quiet.

Izzy nodded as they watched shadows roam around in the room that they were at. They stood there watching the shadows; it felt like days to the two. They began to become sleepy and they both fell asleep. Izzy lying on top of Harold.

While that was going on, Leshawna and Scott ran down a path and ended up at a door. "I think we are safe." Scott said as they both tried to catch their breaths.

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

Both of the teens looked at the door. "That sounded like it came from inside." Scott said as he put his ear to the door. "Do we go in?" He asked as he backed up.

"Well either you check it or we leave." Leshawna said as she pushed him to the door. _What do I do? Check the door, or leave the noise alone?_

**Should Scott check the noise of the gun shot?**

**1: Yes**

**2: No**

**Alive: **Alejandro, Amy, B, Beardo, Brick, Bridgette, Cameron, Chef, Cody, Courtney, DJ, Dakota, Dave, Dawn, Duncan, Ella, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jasmine, Jo, Leshawna, Mike, Sadie, Sam, Samey, Scarlett, Scott, Shawn, Sierra, Sky, Tropher, Zoey, Luke

**Dead: **Chris, Katie, Billy, Leonard, Sugar, Noah, Blainley, Justin, Tyler, Rodney, Lighting, Staci, Anne Maria, Owen, Lindsay, Beth, Trent, Gwen, Max,


	12. Chapter 12

Scott looked at the door. "I'm not going in." He clearly told Leshawna as he backed away from the door. "But it may be people from our group." She said as a bullet shot through the window. Both of the teens ducked as they looked at the door.

"We are going in now." Leshawna said as she got up from the ground and burst through the door. When she and Scott got through, they saw the cafeteria. There was tables flipped sideways and blood scattered along the ground. Along with the blood were three bodies lying on the ground. One person was standing over a body with a bloody bat.

He smashed the bat over the head of one of the bodies again. "Crazy bitch." He spat on the body as he looked at the two that just ran in. The person looked at the two, and then another person ran next to them. He looked at the situation and pulled out a pistol and pointed at the man. "WAIT NO! THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" The man screamed as he was shot in the head.

Scott turned to see Chef standing next to them as he, Eva, and Cameron ran in the room. "What happened here?" Chef yelled at Scott and Leshawna. "We don't know, we got here the same time you did." Leshawna said as they all looked around.

"Chef, over here." Eva said as they all ran over to see Tropher with a body. "Tropher, what happened?" Cameron asked as he looked at the body. "Did that man kill Ella?" He asked as they saw that Ella had a bullet wound through her head. Tropher shook his head no as a tear went down his eye.

"LUKE!" Someone screamed as the others turned to see Courtney run over to the man that Chef just shot. "What happened here?" Chef asked her as she got up. "What happened to him?" She asked Chef. "He killed Sadie, he was coming at us. So we shot him." He told Courtney. "Sadie killed all of these people. She went insane and Luke killed her." Courtney said as the group looked around the cafeteria.

"Chef! I have found more." Cameron yelled from across the room as Chef and Eva ran to find Dakota who had Sam lying in her lap. "You have to help us." She said, crying. "Sadie shot him in the stomach." Dakota said as Chef put a fallen table up right and, with the help from Eva, lifted Sam on the table.

Eva lifted up Sam's shirt to see that the bullet was still in him. "We need to get the bullet out of him." She told Chef as he pulled out his pocket knife. "This is going to hurt." He warned Sam as Dakota grabbed his hand.

Sam screamed as Chef dug into his stomach, Cameron walked over to Courtney who was crying in the corner. "What happened here?" He asked, "Why do you want to know?" She responded. "I want to know what happened so that I can piece the dots together." Cameron told her as she leaned her head back, "Ok, this is what happened." Courtney began.

**Flashback**

"So this is the Cafeteria, you can get some good eats here." Luke laughed as they walked into the dining hall. There was a crash in the kitchen. "What was that?" Amy asked as Luke crouched down some, "I don't know, you three come with me." He pointed at Tropher, Duncan, and Courtney.

The four of them walked into the kitchen, opening a heavy door with a circular window in the middle. "Be quiet, you never know what lurks here." Luke said as he and Tropher walked down one side of the kitchen and Courtney and Duncan walked down the other.

Courtney and Duncan got to the door leading to the walk in fridge. "Shall we open it up?" Duncan asked as Courtney and he started to open the door. The door was cracked open when…

"NOOOOO!" Luke screamed as he jumped over a table and ran to the group, three zombie dogs ran out of the fridge and tackled Courtney and Duncan to the ground. "AHHH!" They both screamed as Duncan got out his pocket knife and dug it into the zombie dog's head. Luke tackled the dog on Courtney and smashed its head in.

"RUN!" Tropher yelled as he was already at the door, Luke helped Courtney up as they ran out the kitchen. Duncan killed another zombie dog as one snuck up behind him, it bit him on the shoulder as Duncan immediately killed it.

He turned and looked at the group. "Close the door!" He screamed as he slashed at another zombie dog. Tropher and Luke shut the door as Duncan ran to the window, Courtney ran to the other side as he showed her his bite mark. She started to tear up as Duncan put a hand to the window, Courtney doing the same, and he mouthed out some words before another zombie dog tackled him to the ground. Courtney stumbled back as blood splattered across the window. She was now full on tears, Luke had his Lucy pointed at the door, Ella was hiding behind Tropher, and Amy was just watching.

The last thing Duncan mouthed to Courtney before he died stuck in her mind. _I love you. _It was clear as day, she just wished that she could have said something to him, but she couldn't.

"What happened here?" They all turned around to see Sam standing with Dakota and Sadie. "Oh, good it is you." Ella smiled as Luke just stared at Dakota. "What?" She asked him, "Sorry, it's just you look like my girlfriend she was killed recently." Luke said as he sat on a table. "I'm sorry, what was her name." Ella asked. Luke smiled as he looked up at the sky, like he was looking at his lost girlfriend. "Katie." He smiled.

"Katie?" Sadie said as she tore up a little. "She was a wonderful girl." Luke continued to smile as Sadie closed her eyes then immediately opened them as she pushed Sam to the ground and grabbed his gun from his back pocket.

"Sadie! What are you doing?" Amy screamed as Sadie pointed the gun at Luke, she didn't say anything as she shot a bullet at him. Luke closed his eyes but opened them to see that someone had jumped in front of the bullet. "NOOOO!" Tropher screamed as he ran to the fallen body.

Sadie looked as she just realized that she shot and killed Ella, then she grew angry, rage flowing through her as she turned and shot Amy in the head. By this time Luke grabbed Courtney as they ducked behind a table. Sadie looked to see Dakota hide behind another table, Sadie then pointed the gun at the only other person that wasn't in hiding. "I'm sorry Tropher." She said as she felt something grab her leg.

"I wouldn't let you hurt these people." Sam yelled at her as she shot him in the stomach. "Sam!" Dakota screamed as Sadie looked at her as she pointed the gun over at her direction. Before she could shot, she was tackled to the ground. Her gun fell out of her hand and miss fired, luckily just going through a window.

Luke stood above her as he picked up Lucy and smashed it against her head. He brought the bat up and back down again as he finally realized that she was dead. "Crazy bitch." He said as he spat on her body and looked up to see five people at the door way, one had a gun pointed at him.

"WHAT NO! THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Luke screamed. _BANG_

**Present**

Cameron blinked several times before he got up. Chef and Eva walked over to him as he told them what happened.

**Bridgette, Geoff, Shawn, Jasmine, Jo, Beardo, DJ, Brick, Dawn, Heather, Alejandro**

The group walked down a hallway on the 2nd floor. Jo and Shawn leading the group with Alejandro and Heather at the back. They stopped at a room and walked in. Brick looked around and heard noise in the closet. He motioned to it and put a finger to his lips as he crept over to the door.

Brick threw open the door as he saw Izzy and Harold cower in the corner. "It's okay guys, just Izzy and Harold." Brick said as he helped them up. DJ looked out the window and noticed that it was dark. "Maybe we should get some rest." He suggested as they all got cozy in the room.

Heather and Alejandro was on the bed, Brick on a chair with Jo, Beardo in the bathroom tub, Shawn and Jasmine in a corner of the room, Harold and Izzy in the closet, Bridgette next to the bed, and DJ and Dawn against the wall.

As everyone got to bed, Bridgette realized that Geoff wasn't with them. She got up and crept out the room without waking anyone. She walked to the next room over and onto the balcony was Geoff was standing. "Hey." She said, Geoff jumped a bit as he didn't realize that she was there. "Hey." He said back, not making eye contact with her. "What's wrong?" She asked as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm leaving." He said to her. "What!" Bridgette yelled back, startled of what he said. "Why are you leaving the group?" She asked in a demanding tone. "I can't stay with the group anymore." He said. "If you are leaving the group, then I am going to join you." She told him as she looked at him. "You cannot join me." He said, a tear rolling down his face. "I am." She reassured him. "No you CAN'T!" Geoff screamed as her as he pushed her back a little bit. Bridgette looked shock, Geoff never laid a hand on her until this. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." Geoff said as he pulled his shirt back over his shoulder revealing a deep bite mark. "I don't want to hurt any of you." He said as he put his shirt back. Bridgette turned around and cried.

"Then just go. Leave before I change my mind." She cried. She turned back around to see that Geoff was gone, all but his hat. Bridgette walked over to it and picked it up. "I will miss you." She said as she walked back in.

**Dreamscape**

Dawn was in a meditation pose on a rock in the middle of a meadow. She had a sort of stern look on her face. "What is wrong?" She heard someone say. She opened her eyes as she saw Trent standing in front of her. "Trent?" She asked as she hopped up from her rock and met up with him. "What are you doing here?" She questioned.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm here to see you." He smiled as he kissed her on the cheek. She blushed as she looked back at him. "But, aren't you dead?" She said realizing the facts. The flowers around her started to wither as it seemed like Trent was becoming transparent, "I'm only dead if you think I am." He said, the smile went away from his face. "I don't think your dead, you just can't." She said as she tried to grab him. It didn't work as Dawn fell through him.

"Good." Trent smiled as his body was brought back; he reached out a hand as Dawn grabbed it. "All that matters is that your safe and that is just perfect with me." He said as he leaned in close to her. His lips were right in front of hers as he spoke, "You just have to believe." Trent then closed the gap between them as they kissed. "You just have to believe." It rang in Dawn's head

Dawn awoke with a sudden bolt of action. She gasped as she looked around the dark hotel room. It was all in order except for one thing; Bridgette was awake and crying at the foot of the bed. Dawn then got up and walked over to her. "What's the matter?" Dawn asked as Bridgette looked at her. "Geoff is gone. He left." She cried as she held on to Geoff's old hat. Dawn then put a hand on Bridgette's shoulder, "I know how that feels." She told her as Bridgette nodded, the two spent the rest of the night talking.

**Ezekiel, B, Sierra, and Dave**

"Keep going." Ezekiel said to the group, he had just run into them so he decided to join. "We are almost at the hotel." They all stopped at one side of the street. "Oh no." Dave said as they all saw a horde of zombies start to walk down the street. "We need to warn the others and fast." Sierra said as the four of them ran into the hotel. "Which way do we go?" Ezekiel asked as B pointed to the left. "Good of a spot as any." Ezekiel told them as they ran off down a hallway.

They burst through a door and found themselves at the cafeteria. They saw Chef and Eva drag a body out of the room. "What is going on here?!" Dave yelled as they turned to look at the four that just ran in. "Long story." Cameron told them as he was setting back the tables.

Ezekiel ran up to Chef. "I need to talk to you." He demanded. "What is it?" Chef asked him. "There is a horde of zombies on their way to this hotel right now." Chef stopped as he and Ezekiel ran to the front and Chef looked over the horizon as he saw the zombies walk over to them. "We need to board this place up." He said as he and Ezekiel started to close the doors.

**Cody, Scarlett, Sky, Mike, Zoey, Samey**

The sun was just peaking as the six of them just got up. "We need to get to the hotel, I'm pretty sure that the others made it there by now." Mike told the group as he got up and stretched.

"One problem." Cody pointed out, "What is that?" Zoey questioned. "The streets are flooded with zombies." Cody pointed out the window as they all saw a massive horde scattered along the street. "Do you think we can run past them?" Scarlett asked as they walked down to the main floor. "Let us just hope." Samey said as Mike threw open the door and the six of them ran through the street.

Samey ran and tripped over a brick that was lying in the middle of the road. She turned around to see a zombie above her. She put her arms up in a defensive position as blood was scattered over her arms. She looked to see that the zombie's head exploded as it fell on its side. She got up and looked at the roof to see a silhouette of a person with a gun walk off. She continued to stare as she was grabbed by her arm. "Let's go!" Sky screamed as they ran to the hotel.

Mike and Zoey were the first two to get to the entrance. They saw Chef and Ezekiel start to close the door, "WHAT!" Mike screamed as they stopped just in time for Mike and Zoey to run inside. They turned to see Cody, Sky, Samey, and Scarlett run in after them.

Once the six were inside, Chef shut the door. "We need your help to board the place." Chef said as Ezekiel led the group off down a hallway leaving Samey and Chef, "Samey, there is something I have to tell you." Chef said as they both sat on the stairs. "Sadie killed Amy." He said, Samey went quiet as Chef got up. "This is the best day of my life!" Samey screamed as she jumped up and hugged Chef. "You're not mad?" He asked, "Mad? Of course not, it was my **sister **that was killed. I cannot be happier." She said as they walked to the kitchen.

They entered the kitchen as Eva was standing with Cameron and Dakota. "He isn't going to last much longer." Eva said as Chef joined in on the conversation. "How is Sam's condition?" He asked as he saw Sam unconscious on the table. "We need medicine for him." Cameron told Chef. "They may be some in the basement." Dakota said as they looked at her. "Some hotels keep extra supplies in the basement."

"Okay, so who is going to join me down there?" Eva asked as she got her gun. "I will go." Tropher said as he stood next to her. "Sure." Scarlett responded as she walked in the room and joined the two. "Cameron? Dakota? Which one will join us?" Eva asked.

"I'm good." They both said simultaneously. "Well we need one of you two to go." Eva said as she looked at the two.

_Which should join us in the basement? Cameron or Dakota?_

**Who should go to the basement?**

**1: Cameron**

**2: Dakota**

**Alive: **Alejandro, B, Beardo, Brick, Bridgette, Cameron, Chef, Cody, Courtney, DJ, Dakota, Dave, Dawn, Eva, Ezekiel, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jasmine, Jo, Mike, Sam (Injured), Samey, Scarlett, Scott, Shawn, Sierra, Sky, Tropher, Zoey

**Dead: **Chris, Katie, Billy, Leonard, Sugar, Noah, Blainley, Justin, Tyler, Rodney, Lighting, Staci, Anne Maria, Owen, Lindsay, Beth, Trent, Gwen, Max, Duncan, Ella, Amy, Sadie, Luke, Geoff,

So Sadie was the first to go insane, or was she? Sorry that I didn't post last week, really busy.

So now the group is in question with others because of certain actions. What will become of them?

Here are some questions that are still roaming around-

Who killed Max?

Will Sam get saved?

Who was the mystery man that saved Samey?

Along with writing this story, I am writing a comedy story staring Noah, Owen, Blainley, Alejandro, Zoey, and Mike. Keep an eye out for it. You know when it is my story because it will start with Noah and Owen in:-. So watch out for this horror/comedy.


End file.
